Come Clean
by LilsurferSango
Summary: Coming clean isn't always a good idea, especially when it reveals the dangerous truth about where everyone's true loyalties lie. Can you find out what happened before the story ends? Read and Review please. AngstRomanceDrama
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias, plain and simple

Story: Come Clean

Author: Lilspy LilsurferSango

Summary: Coming clean isn't always a good thing…

A/N Please note that after the song a little bit of the story is after it. 

Prologue

***Unknown POV***

She ran into the building soaking wet and not caring bout the glances and stares being thrown her way. Her dripping hair clung to her face as she hurried past security and into the Ops center. Her boots revealed her presence as she ran down the hall. Throwing open the door she found herself in the middle of a debriefing. Kendal and Dixon gave her looks of disapproval, the strong one coming from Kendal. 

"What do you want?" Kendal asked sternly.

"What wrong? Did something go wrong?" Dixon asked the woman more gentle than Kendal had. 

She backed up into a wall and slid down it, her face streaming with tears. Dixon looked at Kendal perplexed while Kendal's face simply stated, 'This better be good'.

__

let's go back   
back to the begining   
back to when the earth,the sun,the stars all aligned   
  
'cause perfect didn't seem so perfect   
trying to fit a square into a circle   
was no life   
i defy   
  
CHORUS   
let the rain fall down   
and wake my dreans   
let it wash away   
my sanity   
'cause i wanna feel the thunder   
i wanna scream   
let the rain fall down   
im coming clean, im coming clean   
  
im shedding   
shedding every color   
trying to find a pigment of truth   
beneth my skin   
  
'cause different   
doesn't feel so different   
and goin out is better   
then always staying in   
feel the wind   
  
CHORUS   
  
Im coming clean   
let the rain fall   
let the rain fall   
im coming clean   
  
CHORUS   
  
Lets go back   
back to the beginning

Looking up at her superiors the woman sobbed out, "They're dead."

Holding her knees and looking down, the tears still falling, she knew she would have to tell them what happened. 

A/N: Should I continue? Wriote me a review/reply and tell me what you thought! 

~Mel~


	2. Desperation

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Alias and my sister's an ass too.

A/N: thanks for the reviews here the next chapter. Oh and btw, you're not supposed to know until the end who the mysterious woman is. 

****

LOOK FOR MY REPLIES TO YOUR REVIEWS BELOW THE STORY RIGHT AFTER MY AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Chapter 1~ Desperation

***General POV***

Helping her up, Dixon sat her in a chair. Sitting lightly on the table and handing her a cup of coffee he calmly stated, "Tell me what happened."

"It started 2 months ago…" she started

~2 months ago~

Sydney, Vaughn, Weiss, Lauren, Jack, and Marshall sat listening to Dixon rattle on about the next mission. 

"As you know the Concurrence is a sisterhood branch of the Covenant, except more powerful. In order to take down the Concurrence we will need to take drastic measures. And by drastic I mean…" Dixon trailed off.

Just then the door swung open and Sloane, Irina, Sark, and 3 others walked in. 

"Gentlemen, and lady, please take a seat." Dixon ordered them. The other 3 was a girl no older than 15 with her straight dirty blonde hair down, a guy in his mid 40s in a suit, and a woman in about her 80s in a dress suit. The teenager was wearing jean hip huggers and a black tank top while smacking gum and crossing her arms. The elderly lady looked like she could barely stay awake and the middle aged man looked like he was so completely lost and confused.

"Wow, how desperate are we?" Sydney asked looking around at the newcomers. 

"I resent that!" Sloane stated. 

"Calm down, calm down. Everyone plays an important role. And then we have one last person to bring." Dixon told them. As if waiting for their cue, the doors opened as a woman strolled in. She had had shoulder length straight black hair and looked like she had a Hispanic background. Wearing a business suit and her hair down she sat down without making a single noise. Excluding Sark, Sloane, and Irina, out of the people who had just joined them, she looked to be the most serious. 

"May I introduce you to, Sark, Irina, Sloane, and the ones you don't know…" Dixon started pointing out each person as he went along. "16 year old Glory Evans, 82 year old Mrs. Cluberhouden, 43 year old Frank Smith, and last but certainly not least, 27 year old Kendra Alvarez. 

"Hey" Kendra said waving to everyone. 

"Hey Kendra." Everyone, but Lauren said. She just sat their glaring at the poor girl. Kendra shrugged and turned her attention to Dixon. 

"You have all been informed on the information concerning Concurrence and all have you special skills. However you need to work together as one if its gonna benefit us. So, we are sending you to 'pmac toob' where you will complete mini missions for 2 weeks." Dixon rambled on.

"ummm excuse me, what's 'pmac toob'?" Glory asked.

'"Oh, it's boot camp, just spelled backward." Marshall informed her.

"Wow, how clever." Glory retorted. 

"After boot camp we will send two of you undercover working for Concurrence, for 4 weeks. After that we will analyze the data then take down the Concurrence. Any questions?" Dixon asked. "Ok, then prepare to leave because your ETA is 2 hours."

Scurrying out of the conference room, Lauren didn't even stop to talk to her husband. 

"What is up with that girl?" Kendra asked out loud. 

"You mean besides that she is up to something? Do you think she knows?" Glory asked coming up behind her. 

"I don't know, but watch your back at all times, we can't take any chances. Don't tell a soul about this, you cant trust people these days." Kendra whispered. 

"Hey!" a voice called. 

Turning around they saw Sydney walking towards them. "Hi, I'm Sydney. Look, if Lauren, the blonde, gives you any trouble, just come tell me. I gotta go get ready, but if you guys ever need someone to talk then you can talk to me. It was nice meeting you, see you at the boot camp." With that she ran up to Weiss to talk about something. 

"What about her?" Glory asked. 

"Just be careful." Kendra told her then walked off in a different direction. 

Two hours later they found themselves at the boot camp and unpacking their stuff. It looked just like a summer camp except they didn't have bunk beds just ones made out of wood. 

"These better not have termites in them!" Glory screamed. The floor, walls, dressers, and even the roof were wood. Their suitcases and trunks full of their stuff were supposed to go either beside or in front of their bed. The sheets were aqua and the pillow cases green. The sheets were orange and just about any other cloth was pink or red.

"Who decorated this place?" Lauren complained wearing shorts and a tank top that had the word "T.A.T.U." on it. Everyone had changed out of their suits and changed into some comfortable clothes, mostly jeans or shorts and a shirt. 

"We're not gonna spend much time in here so what does it matter?" Sydney asked sitting on her bed unpacking a few pictures and leaving her clothes packed wearing jeans and a red shirt. 

"The CIA has such _great_ training places." Sark said spastically that's usual smirk creeping up his face as he unpacked his things. 

"You guys gotta think positive." Vaughn said. "It'll be great here."

Everyone just glared at him. 

"With the way things are going here, we're gonna end up making clay prints of our hands to send back home. I didn't come here to mess around." Kendra said. 

"Watch us get Barney for our Counselor." Weiss joked and got only a few chuckles. 

The door opened and standing there in the flesh was their Counselor. 

"Hey Kendal." Sydney said. 

"Let's get going , we have a hard two weeks of training ahead of us. Fun time is over boys and girls." he sternly informed them.

"Where was I for fun time?" Sydney asked. 

"Let go!" he yelled and everyone ran out of the room. The found themselves staring at what must have been hundreds of cabins.

"Holy shit!" Sloane said. 

"First, we're gonna start with the easy stuff. Job around this whole perimeter and then weave around these cabins." Kendal yelled.

"If this is easy then what is the hard stuff?" Glory asked her eyes wide. 

A/N: I don't really like how I did this chapter, but hopefully you can convince me otherwise. The chapter after this is much better. I promise. Think of this as like an intro to the camp. The next 1-2 chapters will be about them at camp and then…

Don't worry about this chapter the story will get better as the plot thickens. Who ran into the Ops center? What's Lauren's secret? What's Kendra's and Glory's secret? Who died? Who did it? Only time will tell… so please R&R please. 

Replies to my reviews: 

TheUptownGirl: You'll have to wait to find out. Ok, I will.

Fair Cate: lol, if you say so. I thought that I had posted up what song I used, but oh well. The song was "Come Clean" by Hilary Duff. Thanks for asking. 

neptunestar: only time will tell. Hmm…..

LilyoftheValley4: thanks for the complement and I'm glad I did. Don't take this the wrong way or anything, because it's not meant to be offensive, but I just assumed that the reader would know it's post the telling because Lauren's in it. But that's ok, I should have said it was. It takes place "Post The Telling.". Sorry. 

Kudos to all who reviewed! 


	3. 3's a crowd

Disclaimer: could I ever be creative enough to create Alias? I think not! JJ is though. 

A/N: Sorry about that crappy chapter, I'll try to make their time at camp a.s.a.p. (as short as possible). Hang in there. 

Chapter 2~ 3's a crowd

***Lauren's POV***

By the time they had finished the course everyone was gasping for breath. "What *breath* does *breath* this *breath* have *breath* to *breath* do *breath* with us *breath* taking *breath* *breath* down *breath* the *breath* Concurrence *breath* *breath* *breath*? 

"First of all, _Mrs. _Vaughn, this is about molding you into perfect physical shape. We need agents that are vigorous and athletic as well as intelligent and inquisitive if we are to take them down. In order to do this, we must have you all well rounded. So, we are separating you guys two groups so that you can get to know the people you hate." Kendal informed them.

"So, then Sydney and Sloane are being paired up?" Lauren questioned. 

"No, I said people you hate, not people for whom you have abhorrence, detestation, and revulsion enough to kill the person. They wont last 2 hours together. Marshall and Mrs. Cluberhouden could not be here seeing as how, Marshall is our computer tech and that is all he will be doing with and it is too hazardous to risk with Mrs. Cluberhouden because of her age and inexperience in this type of field. Sloane don't get me started about me because you're more than qualified to be here. What it means is that the women will stay with the other women while the men will stay with the men, understood? Ok, have fun and good luck." he told them. After they started to walk away he added, "You'll sure as hell need it."

"What was that?" Glory asked stopping. 

Kendal began to whistle and walk away. 

"I suck? I don't think so Miss "I don't understand 'the Godfather'". 

***Sydney's POV***

Within an hour everyone had made it to their cabin and unpacked. 

Standing in the doorway of the girls room, there were 5 beds to the left and 5 dressers to the right. The dressers were all made of wood and the beds were orange and green. All around the room there were embedded gems of every month. In the center of the room was a green circular table. The walls were white and the doors were baby blue. The bathroom was to the far right. The sinks, toilets (2 of them), and appliances were aqua and the cupboards were all navy blue. 

When Sydney sat down on her twin bed (they all had twin beds), she noticed something on the table in the center of the room. 

"Whoa." she said, taking off her headphones and disentanglement she got up to investigate. 

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked getting up.

***Vaughn's POV***

Slumping down on the twin bed, Vaughn was staring intensely and sadly at a picture of Sydney. 

might be classified as a stalker." someone stated.

"Huh?" was his great reply. 

"Wow, never mind, that just went completely over your head." Sark said walking back to his bed smirking. 

The guys room, furniture wise, was placed in the exact opposite of the girls. With the beds on the right and the dressers on the left, etc. The beds were a dark shade of black stripped with gold. The walls were patented gold and the dressers were black. The doors were either gold trimmed with black or black outlined with gold. The appliances were all black as well as the toilets and sink. 

"Hey what's that?" Vaughn asked putting the picture down. 

The men slowly walked towards it and Vaughn picked up the piece of paper.

***Sydney's POV***

Walking up to the table Sydney picked up a piece of paper and read it out loud. "Good afternoon ladies…"

And the others began to walk towards her. 

***Sark's POV***

He listened as Vaughn rattled on, reading the mysterious letter. "…I hope that by now you have finished unpacking. If you haven't you'd better get going because tonight there's a surprise…"

***Lauren's POV***

By now she was intrigueec about what Sydney was reading. "… you are all going on a mission tonight that will demonstrate your ability to help somebody besides yourself and work together as a team with your peers…"

***Vaughn's POV***

"… and I use that term lightly. Make sure you pack an outfit that you feel will be most useful on this mission _and _a bathing suit." Vaughn spoke, by now confused at the last part.

***Irina's POOV***

__

Wow, I didn't know, we came here to go swimming. Irina thought as Sydney continued. 

"I shall see you at 2100 hours." Sydney finished. 

Staring at each other, they packed in silence, confused about what was going on. 

***Sloane's POV***

"Whew!" he said stepping out of the bathroom. "Don't anyone go in there for about an hour."

Everyone just stared at him and prepared to get ready, all while avoiding the bathroom. 

~2100 hours~

They stood there outside their cabins waiting for Kendal to appear. 

"Where is he?" Vaughn asked. 

"Obviously not here." Glory retorted.

Vaughn stared at Glory than at Sark. 

"you have been spending way too much time with him." he told her.

They were dressed in usual spy attire, and because of the darkness and only 1 porch light, they could barely see each other. 

"This sucks!" one of them yelled. 

"Ok, umm, hi, I know this is a surprise, but, I mean, not , not surprise like a birthday party-" Marshall started.

"Marshall!" Sydney yelled going to give him a hug. 

"I should have guess." Sloane muttered. 

Vaughn smiled at Marshall, Kendra waved and Sark gave a nod in his direction. Irina sat in the back, watching the encounter happen while Lauren made sure to avoid Glory and Kendra. Jack sat beside Irina, throwing quick glances at her. 

"So, anyways, let's get out of here, whilst I explain the mission. Weiss, first of all, will be helping me. Ok, so, we have to split you up into groups of 3, since there are 9 of you. Sydney, Vaughn, and Sark, group number one. Lauren, Glory, and Kendra, group number 2. Sloane, Jack, Irina, group number 3. Each group will have to work together to complete their section of the mission. Each section helps in complete ling the whole mission. Remember, watch out for unexpected delays. Work around them. Ok, go!" Marshal told them. They had now reached a tall black building. He handed them a piece of paper and each group took off in 3 different directions.

***Group #1***

"Ok, ok, it says we must unlock the code and bypass lasers then use the code to open the door. " Vaughn explained. 

"Ok, where do we have to go?" Sark asked.

"Wait, it's a riddle. 'Two convicts are locked in a cell. There is an unbarred window high up in the cell. No matter if they stand on the bed or one on top of the other they can't reach the window to escape. They then decide to tunnel out. However, they give up with the tunneling because it will take too long. Finally one of the convicts figures out how to escape from the cell. What is his plan?' Uh, I don't know. We must think outside the box." Vaughn read and theorized. "What could it be?"

***Group #2***

"Ok, where do we go?" 

"It's a question. Who was the United State's of America first World Chess Champion? Hint, he beat the Russians." Lauren read out loud. "I don't know, I don't play chess."

"ooo, I know" Glory screamed, jumping up and down. "It was Bobby Fisher!"

"How do you know that? You don't know anything?" Lauren asked.

"We saw a movie, and sometimes they would bring up info on him during the movie." Kendra informed the blonde. 

"So, uh, it's a movie. So then, we must have to search for either a movie or something of entertainment value." Glory conjectured. 

"Umm…look! It's a door! And it's shaped just like the chess piece 'King'." Kendra yelled. They scrambled inside of the door, happy, they had started this mission successfully, unlike some other teams.

***Group 3***

"It's a statement. 'Think of words ending in -GRY. Angry and hungry are two of them. There are only three words in the English language. What is the third word? The word is something that everyone uses every day. If you have listened carefully, I have already told you what it is.' Oh I know what it is." Irina told them. 

"What?" Jack and Sloane asked. 

"It's the word language." find something to do with language. " Irina instructed them. 

Searching around they found a letter. 

"could this be it?" Sloane asked. "If this letter is not meant for you tenth even tea knee t hour exile slept epee start opt here Lee feet." 

"Let me see." Irina ordered him and grabbed the letter. 

***Group #1***

"I know!" Sark yelled. "His plan is to dig the tunnel and pile up the dirt to climb up to the window to escape. So, we just need to find either a window or a shovel. 

"Well, there's the shovel." Vaughn told them and went to pick it up. Except when he did however he noticed something on the ground. It was an arrow pointing towards the wall. 

Sydney walked up towards the wall and began to push it. As son as she did this the wall started to move. Taking a quick peek inside, she motioned them to follow. 

Inside, they were surprised at what they saw. 

***Group 2***

Stopping dad in their tracks, Glory, Kendra, and Lauren realized that there was a huge hole in the floor. "We're going to have to help each other cross, by giving someone a boost and then having the last person jump to the other two people and have them catch her." Kendra told them.

"No way, you'll drop me." Lauren argued.

"Fine, then you can stay here and fail this mission." Glory told her and prepared to be boosted by Kendra. 

***Group 3***

"It says down at the bottom, 'If this letter is not meant for you then take three steps to the left.' One two three." Irina told them standing right in front of a door. Opening it, she found herself staring at a dark passageway with descending stairs. "So, I guess, we go down." She told them. And they hurried after her. 

***Group 1***

They found themselves in the middle of a party and standing out abruptly. Everyone was in bathing suits. Darting towards the bathroom, Sydney quickly changed into her red bikini. Seeing her come back Sark looked at Vaughn and they changed too. Walking towards the only other door in the room, they pushed in a thin key card, that looked like the kind you use for hotel rooms. The door opened and they found themselves looking at a brightly lit hallway. There were nothing on the plain white walls and they floors were tiled blue. The only thing besides the walls, ceiling, floor and the other door was another door at the opposite end. 

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Sydney commented before opening the door. When it opened the quickly stepped inside and jumped down-- to find themselves waist deep in water and lasers everywhere. Vaughn began to climb out when Sark stopped him, "Wait, we're supposed to be here. we just have to get around the lasers."

They were in a small rectangular room. It was only about 2 feet taller than Sark and about 20 feet long and 5 feet wide. The walls were white and past the lasers they could spot the door.

"Okay, 2347, that's the code, remember that." Sydney instructed.

"But, how do we bypass the lasers?" Vaughn thought out loud. 

"Like this, "Sark said pulling out a mirror and attempting to reflect the lasers. 

"no! You're doing it wrong!" Vaughn yelled grabbing the mirror.

"No I'm not! I know what I'm doing!" Sark argued pulling it back.

"Back off you stupid Brit!" Vaughn yelled pushing Sark… straight into Sydney who them fell into one of the lasers and the alarm immediately went off.

"Well, that's not good." Vaughn said. 

***Group 2***

"Wait!" Lauren yelled. Glory was now on the other side of the hole. Kendra rolled her eyes and reluctantly gave Lauren a boost. She jumped and Kendra winced when she herd a loud thud. After a minute a voice called "I'm ok!."

With that Kendra said that she was ready and Glory and Lauren reached out and caught Kendra as she jumped. Turning around they found themselves staring at a bookcase. After pushing it for about 5 minutes and it didn't do anything, they concluded that it didn't move. 

"find the anomaly (A/N: hehe, SAT word)!" Glory yelled. They scrutinized (A/N: I am on a roll) the books and thoughts about the similarities. They were all blue and a set of reference books, except for…

"I found it!" Lauren yelled, pulling out a book of fables and opened it. The book was a fake, one with the pages glued/stuck together and a whole in the middle where the pages should be. Amongst all the things was a necklace with a key attached to it. It also had the number "47" engraved in the key. 

"We got what we came for." Kendra told them and turned around to head back.

***Group 3***

They finally came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. But instead of a door or a hallway they came to dead-end. 

"What kind of shit is this?" Arvin complained. 

"Shut it Sloane!" Irina told him and bean examining the walls. 

***Group 1***

Sydney was pulled down about foot farther in the water thanks to some rope that had appeared out of nowhere. The more she struggled to get out of it, the tighter the ropes seemed to become

"Hey, uh, guys, it is just, uh, me or are the walls closing in around us?" Sydney asked still struggling against the rope.

"Yeah, you're right. Agent Vaughn, you go push the code into the door while I save Sydney." Sark ordered Vaughn making his way towards Sydney. 

Sydney seemed to be being pulled deeper into the water as now the water was about halfway up her neck.

"I don't think so!" Vaughn yelled tackling Sark down into the water.

"Uh, guys, I don't care which one of you guys save me as long as I get saved." Sydney told them, but they couldn't hear her seeing as how they were fighting underwater. 

The ceiling had dropped 1 foot, the space between each wall was only 3 feet, and the room was now only 15 feet long. 

Sark's head burst through the surface and spotted Sydney tied to the wall and being pulled down semi-slowly. 

"3 is a crowd _Michael_," Sark said emphasizing on the word 'Michael'. By now the water was up to Sydney lips and the rope seemed like it was going to choke out whatever oxygen was still left inside her.

"The *inhale* door *exhale* you *inhale* assholes. Someone *inhale* get the *exhale* fucking door *inhale*. " Sydney ordered them taking breaths as she went along. 

"how, could you be that insensitive, _I'll _get the door Syd," Vaughn told her swimming towards the door. 

"Oh no you don't!" Sark yelled swimming towards the door also. He stopped when he remembered Sydney however and ran back to untie her.

The ceiling was now only centimeters from Sark's head and the walls were barely 2 feet apart, not to mention the hallway was only 8 feet long now. 

"I can't get this untied!" Sark yelled referring to the ropes. 

"Hey Sark, what was the code again?" Vaughn asked.

"Hey, look at it this way, we can either drown, suffocate, or get squished. It's not like we're gonna get blown up or burned or something. 

"And, that makes this better *inhale* how *exhale*?" Sydney asked struggling to keep her nose above the water and her lips also, to speak and breathe. 

"What is the code?" Vaughn yelled.

"I don't remember!" Sark yelled back.

__

We're so screwed, Sydney thought.

A/N: So, kinda long, but what did you think of this chapter? Was it better than the last chapter? Are Vaughn and Sark gonna pull together in time to save both themselves _and _Sydney? Will you ever find out who ran into the Ops center? The next chapter will finish up their time at camp because we've got to hurry things along. Well, at least that's the plan. But, my plans don't always work out, for example, my story 'Temptation' was supposed to be a one parter and now it's a story. Review/reply and tell me what you thought. Yay! 5 pages! The longest chapter I have written since my previous stories. 

~Mel~Lilspy~


	4. Trouble's downward spiral

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias. *Tear*

A/N: Love the feedback! Keep them coming!

Chapter 3~ Trouble's downward spiral 

***Group two***

Upon leaving the building the commenced their victory dance. A dance of which basically you would be ashamed of being near them as they danced. 

"We did it! We did it! Oh, who's got harmony? We do baby!" Glory yelled. 

"High five! Lauren yelled and they high fived each other. 

***Group 3***

"Ummm… let's see. What is right is not always. What is right is not always? " Irina questioned. 

"Maybe, what is right is not always right. So, then we go left?" Jack presumed.

"Or, look to the left, something on the left." Slone continued. 

They began scanning the left and found a loose brick. Opening the brick they discovered a red round button.

"Should we press it?" Jack asked. 

"It's the only way to find out." Irina told him and pressed the button. 

Irina gave a small yelp of surprise as the sound of an explosion filled their ears. Sloane glared at Irina who received him a nasty stare from Jack. 

Suddenly a compartment opened up and a box appeared. It looked like a minute version of a chest, including a lock that happened to be locked.

"They key, it is probably supposed to be found on one of the other missions, should I go retrieve it form group…. 2?" Irina asked. Jack nodded in agreement and she took off up the stairs. 

***Group 2***

They stopped dancing once they heard the noise of someone running their way.

"Hey!" Irina greeted them. "We need your key for our mission. Come on come on come on, speed it up." 

"All right, geesh." Glory complained and searched her pocket for the key fruitlessly.

"No, i think i had it." Lauren told her and repeated the same action Glory did, coming up with the same results. 

"I don't remember having it." Kendra told them while still searching anyway. 

"Oh fuck." Irina told them as they searched any and everywhere they could have put it. 

After retracing their steps however, they still couldn't find the key or the chain in which it hung. 

***Group 2***

Irina slowly walked back to her group and told them the news.

***Group 3***

Sark and Vaughn exchanged guilty glances as they struggled to overcome their predicament. 

"Hold on Sydney!" Vaughn yelled as he glanced around.

"Screw it!" a voice called from out of nowhere. Almost immediately after that the walls stopped moving closer and the water receded to its original height. The walls began to move back to their original position as well. "Why the hell cant you 3 work together?" Kendall asked from some speaker. 

"We were just about to." Vaughn argued.

"Yea right, you were just about to let her drown." Kendall argued. "This is supposed to teach you to use unity to overcome this mission not to kill off your peers. We'll continue this discussion later." 

Vaughn stared at Sydney as Sark told her what was on both their minds, kinda. 

"I'm sorry that I didn't actually accomplish the mission and almost let you drown… because of that loser Vaughn got in my way."

"What! I got in your way! You were-" Vaughn argued. 

"Boys! Chill. It's over; we failed. And if you ask me, it's both your faults because you couldn't keep down your egos for even one mission. So, if we have any chores or anything like that to do, you can bet you'll be splitting mine up between the two of you." Sydney told them. "Because, despite what you might think, I _don't _like being drowned." She smirked and walked towards the now open door with Sark and Vaughn trailing behind her. When they stepped through the door they found themselves outside with all the other groups. 

"Hey you guys." Sydney greeted as they waited for Kendall to appear. They ended up waiting 10 long minutes.

***Kendall's POV***

"Hello boys and girls. I wouldn't feel so proud of myself if I were you. Although only one of you guys finished your mission successfully, that group misplaced their article. You are all childish and irresponsible. And to make matters worse, I have just been informed that our time together has been shortened. We only have 3 days together and we have used 1 day. This is because they are getting suspicious and we need to work quickly. After that we will send you home for the rest of the two weeks you wee supposed to be home to pack up your stuff and hand it over to the CIA. Do not argue because if the Concurrence gets their hands on your things you'll be praying for the CIA to have it. Retreat to your cabins for the night. Dismissed." Kendal ordered them. 

Everyone head back to sleep on the new information, unaware of the downward spiral that was to come. 

~~~The next Day~~~

The all found them in a classroom deciphering messages and analyzing faces. Some of them were reading situations, analyzing the information and reporting who wasn't telling the truth or had something up their sleeve. 

"Ok, boys and girls" Kendall started. "It's time to go back undercover. This time Kendra will be posing as a fashion designer, Lauren as her driver, and the rest of you as her models.

Weiss gave Sydney a look of horror as he imagined what they would make him wear.

"What do you think?" Kendall asked in a tone that spoke, 'I really don't give a shit.'

"Sounds like fun." Sydney told him. 

"Good, ETA: 20 minutes." Kendall informed them.

~~~20 minutes later~~~

"Well, it would have been easier if one of us was the designer. It would be so much more believable if a guy was the designer and the girls were the models." Vaughn theorized.

"What?" Glory asked stepping towards him. "Oh, hell no. You need to take your female hating ass outta here. You know what? You should have been the designer because god only knows how you'll be able to pose as a model. You look like you 80 years old for Christ's sake! And those wrinkles only add to this." 

__

So what am I not supposed to have an opinion 

Should I be quiet just because I'm a woman 

Call me a bitch cause I speak what's on my mind 

Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled 

When a female fires back 

Suddenly the target don't know how to act 

So he does what any little boy will do 

Making up a few false rumors or two 

"Hey! Both of you! Just shut the hell up!" Sydney yelled." We don't have time for this. You people need to stop blowing things!"

Sydney realized what it sounded like she was suggesting after a few seconds and scattered laughter. 

"You know what I mean you perverts!" She yelled and stomped into the building to get ready. Except for Lauren and Kendra they were all there.

***Lauren's POV**

"I know your secret, _Lauren_, and I will use it to take your ass down. So, if I were you, I would watch my back. Because when I do you will be begging for mercy." Kendra told her glaring at the agent.

"Is that a threat?" Lauren asked.

"No, it's a promise. " Kendra sneered. 

"I don't think so bitch." Lauren retorted. 

Lauren glared at the girl and pressed her foot harder on the pedal. They were currently outside of the training area. They were all outside of the training area in fact. 

The light above her glared red as a truck honked it's horn and smashed into their blue SUV. 

***Weiss's POV***

"Where are they?" he asked as he waited for the others to get dressed, clothed in a black suit that complimented the '70s. 

Sydney came out in a pink tube top and blue bell-bottoms. Her hair was in curls and she looked annoyed. 

"Oh well, I'm going out anyways." Glory told them, dressed in a flared out stripped dress. The dress was stripped black and white and her hair was up in two Afros. Her platforms were black and she was beaming. 

"These clothes rock!" she yelled heading towards the stage. 

Vaughn was dressed in a suit similar to Weiss except his was brown. His hair was combed to one side and his shoes were black. 

"We're rolling back… the clothing industry that is! Way back to the grooooovy '70s!" the announcer announced. 

Sydney stepped out of the curtains and moved her hips to the left and beamed, giving everyone the…peace sign. Within 2 minutes Sydney found herself backstage again and Weiss onstage. 

"I didn't see Lauren when I went out there." Sydney told them glancing around. 

Vaughn sighed. 

Crossing her arms Glory found the phone ringing. "I'll get it." she called as she hurried to pick it up. 

"Wait what? No, please no!" she cried, collapsing on the ground. 

A/N: Please bear with me, only one more chapter of camp. Read and review and tell me what you thought. 


	5. The next level of confusion

Disclaimer: Oh I wonder wonder wonder w-*record scratches for a sec then continues* why I must continue to write this. 

A/N: ??? Thanks for the reviews. That's basically it. ???

Chapter 4~ The next level of confusion 

***Vaughn's POV***

"What's wrong?" he asked running up to Glory. The lay in her hands and a voice could be heard coming out of the speaker of the phone.

"Hello? Hello? Miss? Are you there?" the voice called before shortly hanging up. Glory stared at the phone before dropping the phone as if it were acid or a hot pot. 

"We gotta go." Glory told him standing up and wiping the tears away with her arm. 

"But, but, but" Vaughn started and shrugged it off. "I'll go get the others." 

He started to run to get them when he was interrupted by a certain shiny headed bald dude. (A/N: he he) 

"Kendall, what are you doing here?" Vaughn asked with an ominous feeling arousing inside of him. 

"Come with me- all of you." Kendall ordered him and then about faced. 

Sydney gave Vaughn a confused look as she, Weiss, Glory, Jack, Irina, Sloane, and Sark followed the all glistening pissed off bald dude. The pursue led them down a flight of stairs, into an elevator, across a hall, up a flight of stairs, through a doorway, down an escalator and into a parking lot. 

"Couldn't we have just taken the elevator all the way down?" Sydney asked. 

Kendall avoided her question and glanced towards the opening of the garage as a blue van came racing in. 

"why blue?" Sark asked. 

"People were getting to suspicious of black ones." Kendall answered and with that they all hopped into the van. The van was silent the whole way to wherever it was they were going. They weren't quite sure. 

***Sark's POV***

"I think something's seriously wrong." Sloane whispered to him. "The shimmering baldheaded dude isn't yelling." Sark smirked, but Kendall caught it. 

"If you're thinking about doing anything that would involve subversion in this mission then and I quote, 'your ass is grass.'" Kendall scolded him. The van jerked to a stop, throwing everyone forwards a few inches. 

"We're here." Kendall told them stepping out of the van. Everyone sat rooted to their seat, unsure of what was happening. "I said, 'we're here' this indicates to you to get off your lazy asses and follow me…. Now!" 

Everyone scurried out of the van and into the building.

"This place smells like…" Irina whispered.

"A-" Sloane started. "A hospital." When they turned the corner they soon learned why. They found themselves outside of a hospital room. Glory seeing this ran past them and burst opened the door. 

***Sydney's POV***

The word "No!" was screamed on the other side of the glass and they hurried in to find Lauren in the hospital bed and Kendra no where to be found. Glory was on the ground crying hysterically and every now and then pounding on the bed. 

"That's so nice of you to care about Lauren like that." Vaughn commented.

"I don't give a crap about Lauren, but Kendra, Kendra," Glory choked. 

"Kendra didn't make it sweetie." Lauren told him. "but I'm sure she got what she deserved."

"Aren't you supposed to say, 'she's in a better place now'?" Irina asked.

"She got what she deserved." Lauren argued, crossing her arms. 

"This is why no one cares that you're hurt." Sloane said.

"I think for once I agree with Sloane." Sydney stated. 

Kendall walked into the room with his arms crossed. "I hope you're a fast healer because tomorrow is our last day of training and we need all of you guys prepped for it." 

"But my arm is broken." Lauren defended herself. She had buries and starches on her forehead, arms and legs. 

Kendall just turned and walked away. 

"So, anyone hungry?" Sloane asked. "I could go-" 

"you could just sit down. I don't trust you out of sight." Sydney retorted. "We'll all go- _together_"

"With all this walking we'll all be in perfect shape in no time." Weiss commented. 

Sloane grunted and walked behind Weiss, but in front of Sydney's ever suspicious eye with the others trailing behind. 

***Lauren's POV***

Glory glared at Lauren, as they were the only ones left in the room.

"I know you had something to do with Kendra's death. And so I have only one thing to say to you." Glory spat out.

"Watch my back?" Lauren scoffed. 

"no, be careful, my gun just might _accidentally _go off." Glory smirked just as she had seen Sark do any turned on her heel, leaving the room. 

Lauren's face bared that of fear before it was covered with a blank look. After glancing around she limped towards the door and locked it, peeling off her casts and wiping off her 'bruises'. 

__

That was close, too close. She thought walking towards a wooden dresser where her clothes were supposed to be. She opened the dressers and pulled out a gun in which she hid in a secret section of her hospital gown. She searched deeper into the dressers and pulled out keys and a purse. Dropping them on the ground she pulled out a plain pink shirt and jeans which she immediately put on. With this she pocketed the keys and strapped on the purse. She glanced back at the dresser and pulled out a note. She placed the note on the bed and opened up the window in the room. Glancing around one more time, she unlocked the door and jumped out the window. 

***Irina's POV***

She bit into her cheeseburger as she listened carefully to everyone's conversation in the cafeteria. Something wasn't right and she was gonna get to the bottom of it. She knew it, just as a few people here knew it too. She watched as Weiss comforted Glory on the loss of Kendra, she watched as Sydney stared at Sloane and she watched how Jack watched her. She didn't belong here. She knew that's what a few of them thought but she wasn't gonna leave until she got down to the bottom of this whole situation. Anyone who didn't like it could kiss her ass. 

"Irina, pass the ketchup please." Jack commented before she handed the item to him. 

***Lauren's POV***

Lauren hit the ground with a thud and a roll before she jumped to her feet and started running. Suddenly a red Ferrari pulled up and the door opened. 

"Get in!" someone yelled and Lauren hurried inside. With that the tires screeched and smoke was thorn into the air as the car sped away. 

***Sloane's POV***

__

Something's not right with Lauren. We should have had someone stay behind with her. Shouldn't someone go check on Lauren?" he suggested.

"Lauren can take care of herself, she's in a CIA hospital, right?" Glory asked. 

"I think so." Sydney told her sipping on her Black Cheery. 

"It's only logical." Vaughn chimed in. "I'll go check on her."

With that he got up and headed towards her room. 

Sloane sighed and crossed his arms. 

***Jack's POV***

"Where's Kendal?" he asked. 

A series of 'I don't know's' followed. Jack eyed the door in which Vaughn had departed from and attempted to put two and two together. 

***Weiss's POV***

"It's ok, it was an accident. Don't-" Weiss cooed.

"It wasn't an accident." Glory whispered fiercely. "What?" Weiss whispered.

"It wasn't an accident." she echoed. 

"We'll be right back, Glory needs to use the bathroom and I don't think it's safe for her to go alone. I'll wait outside." Weiss told everyone and they hurried away before one of the girls could offer to take his place. 

They hurried out of the room. 

***Vaughn's POV***

He placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. Pushing it open he was surprised to find Lauren not there. 

He ran around to the other side of the bed to see if she had fallen and even searched under the bed. Glancing at the top of the bed, he found a note. 

__

Hello boys and girls,

My name is anonymity and I have taken your precious little diva. If you want her back, then back off the Covenant. They're mine. I also want you to know that if I were you, I would stay away form Agent Bristow's house tomorrow night. 

L8A,

Anonymity 

He glanced around the room and ran out of the room. 

***Kendall's POV***

He sipped his coffee as he strolled into the cafeteria to talk to the agents. He was about to open the door when he felt a jolt and his coffee spilt all over him. Twisting around he came face to face with Vaughn.

"Agent Vaughn, where's the fire? Explain yourself, _now._" 

"Hold on." he told him and ran into the room. Kendall hurried in, more pissed off than he had been these past 2 days. 

***Vaughn's POV***

"Everybody, Lauren, she's been kidnapped." he informed them.

"Wow, the horror." Sydney blankly stated. 

"doesn't anyone here give a shit about her?" Vaughn asked desperately. 

"So, who wants to play B.S.?" Sloane changed the subject. 

"I wanna play poker." Sark argued.

"I say we play chicken foot. No, wait, uno." Sydney disagreed. 

"That's fine with me." Sark said.

"I'm in." Sloane stated. 

"Excuse me boys and girls!" Kendall yelled. "Agent Reed could be in serious danger and you guys don't care. Well, I'll make you care. Let's go, back to training." 

They got up and dumped the contents of their trays in the trash and stacked up their trays. 

~~~The next day~~~

***Glory's POV***

Glory rolled over in the bed with a groan. Suddenly her eyes opened wide as she heard a loud siren blare into the room. No wait, _many_ loud sirens. 

Sydney sat up in her bed and swung her legs over the side of the bed. 

"What time is it?" she groaned.

"Way to early o'clock" Glory joked. "Maybe Weiss and them are up too." 

"Ok." Sydney said unsure of it.

"Is Irina still sleeping?" Glory asked. "Through all of this?"

"Probably not." Sydney told her getting up and walking over to her mother's bed. 

Sure enough Irina was laying on her back staring at the ceiling. As soon as Sydney walked over she glanced at her to let her know she was up.

"Morning Sydney." she greeted. 

"Morning mom." Sydney echoed. "You didn't look startled out of your sleep when the sirens blared. Were you up already?" 

Irina answered ha nod of her head and proceeded to stare at the ceiling. 

"Mom, you should really rest. You'll need it." Sydney chastised.

Glory stared guilty at mother and daughter as though she were intruding on a private moment. 

Sydney hugged Irina and then with a quick chuckle she ran into the bathroom screaming, "Ha suckers! I got first dibs!" 

"Great." Glory muttered slumping back down on her bed. _Well, at least Weiss will be here. _She thought happily. 

"20 minutes ladies" Kendall yelled through the door and Irina jumped up to commence making breakfast. 

Glory began picking out clothes to wear. 

***Sloane's POV**

"10 minutes!" Kendall yelled through the door. 

Sloane turned his head to see Sark staring at the ceiling with something obviously on his mind. He shifted his head to see Vaughn pacing the floor. He could feel eyes on him, which he could reasonably assume was Jack. 

A little while later the shower was heard running and Sark was missing. Vaughn went into the kitchen to make breakfast and Jack still sat there watching him. Sark came out with a towel around his waist, still not yet dry and Vaughn immediately went into the bathroom.

Sloane just rolled over in his bed to the opposite side of Jack's bed. 

Vaughn came out a few minutes later, beads of water on his chest in the same attire as Sark had with his hair plastered to his wet face. Jack stepped into the bathroom with one last glance at Sloane while Sark and Vaughn went to eat breakfast after changing. 

Burying his face into the pillow, Sloane tried to wish himself asleep. 

Jack opened the bathroom door minutes later and stepped out fully dressed. "Your turn." he barked at Sloane. 

Sloane hurried inside as Jack went over to the kitchen to eat. 

A light knocking at the door commenced. 

***Jack's POV***

He sat there staring at Vaughn and Sark as they ate in an uncomfortable silence. 

Suddenly the door to the bathroom swung open. "Does anyone hear that noise?" Sloane asked.

"Slone ,seriously, put on a towel." Sark ordered. "No one wants to see that." 

Suddenly the door gave way and standing there was a pissed off Kendall.

"I told you guys 10 minutes!" he yelled dressed in his usual suit. "What are you guys, Divas? Hurry up!"

"Well, actually, we're men, so the correct question would be 'are you primping?'." Sloane corrected him.

"Are you naked? Put some fucking clothes on!" Kendall ordered. "The rest of you assholes follow me." 

They walked down alleys and through doorways and into building, down stairs, up elevators, and down hallways before they came to their destination. 

"Sit!" he ordered. They were in a white room with white chairs, a white ceiling, and beige carpeting. Looking around, no windows or other doors were present. Except for the sound of Sloane's stomach rumbling, the room was eerily quiet. 

So, when the door opened, everyone's attention was drawn towards it. Irina, Glory, and Sydney stepped through it and whitely closed the door. 

"Ok, now that we're all here. I'd like to welcome to your last day of training. I'd also like to introduce you to…" he trailed off. 

Something in the wall moved and suddenly another door opened from somewhere in the wall. The footsteps of whoever the person was stopped short so that he could finish explaining. 

"As you know, because of the current situation, I will be investigating what happened to Lauren so that means you get a new 'counselor'. Wipe those smiles off your faces. Without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to your new counselor…" Kendall told them as the counselor stepped forward. 

Everyone stared at the person, but it was Jack's face that was most interesting. For on his face was a look of surprise, surprise and horror….

A/N: ha! I'm so evil! I hated this chapter, but I needed a way to hurry up and get to the last day. I know it was a really crappy chapter, but I haven't had meat in forever (participating in Lent) and I think it's messing with my mind .If I can stand not to eat meat then you can put up with this crappy chapter. Right? Don't flame me too bad, plz. 


	6. Playtime's over

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias, if I did there'd already be Sarkney on the show…

A/N: hehe, like the title of this chapter? Inspired by 'That '70s show'.

Previously: 

Everyone stared at the person, but it was Jack's face that was most interesting. For on his face was a look of surprise, surprise and horror….

****

Chapter 5~ Playtime's over

***Sloane's POV***

The woman stepped beside Kendall beaming at everyone. She had crimped blonde hair down to her shoulders, was about Sark's height and wore a tight leather miniskirt that matched with her tight leather shirt. In her hand she bore a whip. They watched as the woman licked her lips and walked up to Jack.

"Hello Jack, long time no see?" she asked, her voice firm with no hint of any friendliness what-so-ever. 

"Hello Angenetta, yes it has been a long time. So, what brings you to this business?" Jack asked. 

"Well Jack, are you gonna introduce us? Or must we sit here and ponder it for ourselves? Acquaintance of Irina's? Old lover? New lover?" Sloane asked pumping Jack for information. 

Suddenly the whip in Angenetta's hand shot out. "Silence! You will not speak unless spoken to!" she yelled in a Sergeant like manner. 

***Sark's POV*** 

Sark sat silent saturating in all everyone's behaviors. 

***Irina's POV***

She walked over to Irina and extended her hand out to Irina's face. "Laura? No, you go by Irina now, hmmm… interesting, definitely intriguing." Angenetta spoke in the same voice. 

***Sloane's POV***

It wasn't until she reached Sloane that he saw her piercing blue eyes as she studied his face. 

***Sark's POV***

She walked confidently over to Sark, amazement dazzling in her eyes. 

"Long time no see Julian." she whispered. Her eyes darted over to Sydney for a second. "She's a fine choice, except for the unwanted baggage she carries." she spoke starring at Vaughn. 

Sark stared at her with no hint of absolution in his eyes. "Can't say the same for you and Jack, I saw you eying him."

Angenetta smirked at this and stood up, walking toward Kendall. 

"You may be an interesting group of people with your own abilities and interests, but playtime's over boys and girls. I have only one day to work with you guys and we will not waste it. Today, we will be working on something that may resemble an obstacle course, except much, much worse. I am warning you upfront that today will be difficult and that the training is dangerous. You may not survive, so you'd better shape up. When you go undercover, you may not survive taking down the Concurrence so therefore you need a training session that is more like a sample of the real thing. Any questions relating to the topic?" Angenetta declared. 

"Hello, Miss Angenetta, my name is Arvin-" Sloane stared.

"I know who you are, state your question." Angenetta barked. 

"I couldn't bypass the similarity between you and Mr. Sark over there, is there a reason behind that or is it just coincidence?" Sloane questioned.

***Glory's POV***

Angenetta frowned and shot out her whip at Sloane. "Are you in kindergarten Mr. Sloane? Obviously not, so why is it that you do not follow directions? I will answer your question, but if later on you have are inquisitive about a subject, I will not satisfy your curiosity. Understood?" Angenetta asked.

"Yes." Sloane answered.

"The answer to your question will be answered after today's training is completed." she answered. "Follow me." 

She walked towards the door she had entered the room in as the others followed her. Glory glanced back at Kendall before leaving the room. 

***Kendall's POV***

He watched at Glory stared at him before continuing with the others. As soon as everyone had departed he exited out of the original door that most of them had come through. 

***Weiss's POV***

He was the last one to step into the room. The room was pitch black. Maybe. A light kept blinking on and off every millisecond as if they were in a haunted house. It made everyone think twice about where they were going. It didn't help that the walls around them were decorated white in some places and black in the other or that some walls were checkered those colors. Weiss tuned his attention to Angenetta as she barked out the intrusions. 

"Listen up, since your weakest in groups of three and undercover you'll be working as a group we're going to slightly tweak your groups. When I call your name please go stand in a spacious area. Sydney, Weiss, and Sark, you're group one, stand together. Vaughn, Glory, and Sloane, you're group two, please stand together. Jack, Irina, and I will be group three. Jack, Irina please come stand by me. Ok, each group is going to be given a map to lead them to a replica of 'The Commuter' a Rambaldi artifact that will help us take down the Concurrence. First team to find it will be going undercover tomorrow. The others, if they survive, will be doing technical work or retrieving other artifacts for us until the termination of the Concurrence. Remember, if a group's in trouble continue to carry out your mission. What's worse? 1 failed mission of all 3 of them? Remember this is your final day of training and we need to use it wisely. The point of this is to see that if discovered, you can retrieve the information quickly and escape before handing over the information to the CIA. Any comments? Questions?" Angenetta asked.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I refuse to be used as the CIA's b-" Sark started before Sydney clamped her hand down on his mouth. "Biggest loser." she finished for him. To him she whispered, "Not now Sark." 

Angenetta smirked at this and turned on her heels. "Now, here are the maps." she told them handing them out. "Be attentive and be cautious, trust your team to watch your back. Dismissed." 

***Group 1's POV***

"Are any of you worried about how pessimistic she was and how much she was stressing the gravity of this mission?" Sydney asked.

"I'm sure that was just her way of making sure we don't mess up this mission." Weiss comforted her.

"I believe she was warning us." Sark disagreed. 

"Maybe Sark's right." Sydney agreed. "Let's go."

They studied the map and found themselves heading down a long and dark hallway. A red light flashed back and forth down the hallway illuminating for a brief second the hallway features. 

"I think we have to go down this hallway." Weiss suggested and they began their journey. 

***Group 2's POV***

"Glory, you hold the map." Vaughn instructed the teenager. 

"Ok, it says we have to go through this door." she told them.

Vaughn headed in first, followed by Sloane and then Glory. The room was almost pitch black except for a faint light on the ceiling. The room looked bare except for a big box like item in the middle of the room.

"What the fuck?" Glory asked just as the door slammed close. They walked around looked around. The light flickered before going off. A scream was heard in the room, most likely made from Glory before she bumped into Sloane and hit the wall. 

A cutlass was propelled out of the wall and decapitated Sloane. 

Glory screamed again upon hearing this sound while grabbing her hair and calling out her group members' names. 

***Group 3's POV***

Jack, Irina, and Angenetta stopped dead in their tracks when they heard the screams. 

"Trouble already." Angenetta whispered. 

"We've got to help them!" Jack yelled. 

"Wait!" Angenetta yelled grabbing his arm. "If this were the real thing you would never make it in time to help them. Let them solve their problem on their own. They need to. Let them be." Angenetta practically cooed. 

"Angenetta's right, it's ok, they can take care of themselves, Jack." Irina agreed. 

"Ok, it says we must go up the elevator, which should be… 10 paces to the left and 5 paces forward after that. Let's go." Irina read to them. 

***Group 1's POV***

"What was that?" Weiss asked referring to the screaming still going on.

"Another group. Sounds like they're in trouble. We've got to-" Sydney started. 

"Listen to me they can take care for themselves. It's probably Glory freaking out or it could be a test to see if we're really following the directions." Sark argued.

"I cant just leave it like that, I'm not emotionless. I-" Sydney argued.

"I know, I know." Sark told her. "But you know the rules, just as I do."

Sark took the paper and carried on. "It says to watch out for unexpected items, look for anything out of the ordinary." 

"How? I can barely see as it is." Weiss argued stepping on the piece of tile in front of him and spikes began shooting out of the walls. 

"Move it!" Sydney shouted as she commenced her back flips to doge the weapons. 

Sark dove for the group and began crawling with Weiss right behind him. 

"Shit!" Weiss cried out. The bottom of the walls now had spikes and needles sticking out of them and blood began escaping form a small wound on his hand. 

"Guys, we gotta go!" Sydney called form the other end. True to her word, gas began escaping form vents, as the spikes continued to shoot out of the walls, and the needles and spikes were still sticking out of the walls. 

Sark turned around and helped Weiss by semi dragging him as they crawled. 

Meanwhile on the other end Sydney struggled to open the door. 

Sydney retrieved an object form a pocket in her black outfit as she began picking the lock. "Got it" she yelled. "I just need the code." _What could the code be, shit! _

The gas was rising steadily. They werent quite sure what it was. Sydney turned around and saw Sark and Weis now right behind her. Punching in the word 'Rambaldi' the door beeped and opened as the hurried to the other side, locking it behind them. 

They had each be given tranquilizer guns which meant that people would come after them. 

"Be on the alert gentlemen." Sydney told them looking around. The room was a huge square room, about the size of an average house with a few things scattered here and there probably for their protection. Weiss dashed behind a pile of boxes that looked like he boxes stores got their shipments in. Sark hid behind a Toyota Corolla and Sydney took out her gun, looking around for trouble. 

***Group 3's POV***

The elevator in which they currently found themselves seemed to be nothing but wood on the inside, save for the buttons and the display.

"What happens if almost everyone dies in this training session?" Jack asked.

"Then they were not prepared properly to successfully take down the Concurrence. Either that or-" Angenetta began talking inside the elevator when it suddenly jerked to a stop. 

"Shhh" Irina whispered and motioned for them to boost her up. 

"Hold on, did you know this was going to happen?" Jack asked.

"no, I didn't design this course. I have no clue what's gonna happen, I just asked for a difficult course to test agents' readiness to take down a powerful organization." Angenetta asked.

"perfect." Irina mumbled and motioned for them to give her a boost. She removed a ceiling block from the ceiling of the elevator and climbed out. 

She took out her tranquilizer gun and looked around.

"What the hell?" she asked.

***Group 2's POV***

Glory had allayed down since the incident and now tried her best to direct Vaughn to her location in the dark. 

"I can't feel you." she cried. 

"Hold on. I'm going to take 2 steps forward. Then I want you to take 3 steps forward. Ok?" He instructed.

"Ok" she echoed. 

Upon taking her 3 steps she swung her hands around looking for Vaughn, but instead found her hands upon the box. 

"Vaughn, I'm touching the box." she informed him.

"Ok, remove your fingers from the box." he instructed her.

"But, there are buttons on the box." she argued.

"Ok, try pressing a button, any random one." he drilled.

Glory closed her eyes and pressed the 3rd button away from her. A sound was heard as an axe came crashing down 2 feet away from Glory. She screamed again quickly before pressing another button. This time the sound of friction was heard as the walls began to close in around them. 

"Ok, obviously the wrong buttons. That's ok, you may or may not be bad at choosing randomly. But, listen to me, I need you to focus. I would love to live to see another day, so please try to choose more carefully." Vaughn calmly stated.

Glory reached her hand over to almost the other side of the box. Licking her lips she chose the button underneath her pointer finger and crossing her fingers on her other hand, she pressed the button. The walls stopped moving and Glory let out the breath that she'd been holding. 

"Good, now do that again." Vaughn instructed. 

Keeping her fingers crossed she pressed another button. This time a light came on, it wasn't the light from the ceiling but a light form a lamp on a shelf that hadn't noticed before. It was on the opposite wall from the door and illuminated their situation. 

"Ok, now see if you can open the door." Vaughn told her. 

Glory moved to press a button when she perceived Sloane lying dead on the ground with his head cut off. She screamed and began to run towards Vaughn. 

"Listen to me, I need you to stay focused. We don't want to set off any more booby traps. Go back to the box and press a button." Vaughn ordered Glory.

She retreated to the box and began to press a button when she realized that the box wasn't exactly a box. Well it was, but to be more precise, it was a coffin- with different colored buttons attached to it. Glory screamed again, backing away and towards the door. 

"Glory, calm down, I need you focused." Vaughn told her. 

"Why don't you press the button?" Glory asked. 

Vaughn mentally kicked himself. He hadn't moved since all the commotion because he had a feeling he was surrounded by traps. He stared at her in the eyes and muttered, "I cant."

"Great, just great!" she yelled, walking back towards the coffin. She pressed a random button, and a door opened. She ran out the door before Vaughn could warn her to be careful because the door she exited the room form was not the door they had originally come from. It was on the wall left of the door they had come from. Now that Vaughn could see the room clearly he noticed that the walls were Forest Green. A color which he had always loved. Sydney didn't seem to care for it though. 

__

What am I forgetting? He wondered. _Shit! Glory! _He ran out the door Glory had a few moments before. 

***Group 3's POV***

Irina glanced around and found herself staring at glass windows. Behind the glass window lay offices. Those offices were surrounded by cubicles. 

"I guess this is our stop!" she yelled down to the people below in the elevator and began to punch a hole in one of the windows. 

"Watch it!" Angenetta yelled as glass fell down through the hole. "We're still trying to get out!" 

"OK!" Irina yelled and paused what she was doing. It wasn't long before Angenetta and Jack had climbed out of the elevator. 

"Gee Jack, I guess this is not the right situation for you to be wearing a suit." Angenetta told him and commenced helping Irina punch a hole while Jack tried the other.

"Like you should be dressed in leather?" Jack sneered.

"Hey, it's stylish and I can work in this." Angenetta replied.

"That depends on what your work is." Jack retorted.

"Shut it Jack!" Irina and Angenetta yelled simultaneously. 

"done!" Irina yelled before slipping into the hole. She landed on blue carpeting inside the room with all the cubicles. 

"Irina, it'd be nice if you would move so that we could get inside the room." Jack sneered. 

Irina was about to comment on this, but then as if remembering something she moved aside and helped him into the room. Jack, in turn helped Angenetta getting into the room. Pulling out their tranquilizers the scanned the room for people. 

The cubicles seemed to be packed together to overall form a huge square of them. 

"I'm gonna go left, Jack, you go right, Angenetta you search for any main offices." Irina ordered and turned left. 

*** Group 1's POV***

Sydney spotted one man, dressed in all black and launched an attack as she fired at the man and he fell to the floor. Sark and Weiss stood up and walked to a corner of the room, where they'd heard noise and began shooting. 

***Group 2's POV***

Vaughn caught up to Glory and spun her around to find tears in her eyes. "Why isn't this working? Is it my fault? Why does my group always have problems? _I _am the weakest link, as weird as it sounds, Sloane didn't deserve that. He could have dodged it." She cried. She dove for cover as she heard shooting. 

***Group 3's POV***

Irina peered into a cubicle and then another. The last one had been the eleventh one she had checked. She walked to the last one and checked everywhere. "Clear!" she yelled. 

Moments later back echoed back what she had said. 

Angenetta walked around, but she still hadn't even found a door. She had spotted fake plants, tables, chairs, water fountains, water coolers, bulletin boards, but no doors or offices. 

"Found one!" she yelled. She spotted Jack before she entered the office. Jack and Irina hurried after her. 

"Something's wrong." Irina stated. 

"This isn't an office" Angenetta spoke the obvious. 

They heard shooting and ducked before getting up again to investigate. 

***Group 2's POV***

Vaughn, unconscious, slumped to the ground after being hit with one of the tranquilizers.

Glory picked hers up and began shooting at them before she realized it was Sark and Weiss. 

"Stop!" she yelled. "It's me, Glory!" 

***Group 1's POV***

Sydney ran up to them, but didn't shoot because she saw Glory. Spotting Vaughn, she ran up to help him. 

She cradled his body before picking him up and carrying him over to the others. 

Sark shot a look of disgust towards Vaughn, but didn't say a word. 

"Sloane's dead." glory stated. "He died in a different room."

Sydney smiled briefly then turned her attention to the situation at hand. 

***Group 3's POV***

They had stopped shooting once they had heard glory and ran up to the others. 

"Do any of you guys know what's going on?" Irina asked. 

"Which one of you shot him?" Angenetta asked. 

"I did" Sark told her. 

"Figures." she answered.

***Group 1's POV***

"Hey, why I this room so spacious?" Weiss asked spreading out his arms and hitting the wall beside an open door. 

Four walls immediately dropped down, shorting the space of the room and all the doors began to shut. Everyone began to move around including Weiss and happened to step in front of the door he was beside. 

The door slammed shut, extending spikes not previously seen on the door and cut through Weiss. 

Glory screamed again and crumbled to the floor as Jack rushed to help him.

A mace came gliding down and hen it and crossed the length of the room and came back again. 

"I am not touching… anything!" Sydney yelled. 

"Leave him!" Angenetta ordered.

"No! Fuck you!" Jack yelled. 

"He's dead, I can see that, as well as you can." Angenetta argued. 

True to her word Weiss eyes were open wide in fear, and the spike on the door extended trough the other side of his body, and through his heart. 

Sark winced and mumbled, "he's lucky he's dead, look."

Everyone looked where Sark was pointing and saw that a spike went through his crotch. 

***Group 2's POV***

"Look!" Glory yelled and scrambled over a few boxes. She held up an octagonal prism. "It's 'The Commuter'!" she yelled. 

Everyone turned and like she had said it was the item they were looking for. 

"Good!" Angenetta yelled. "now you and… the remainder of your team, must now go through a door and escape back to the original room, we will meet your there. Good luck." She called. 

"Come on! You can do it! Pick a door!" Vaughn cheered. 

Glory closed her eyes, licked her lips, crossed her fingers, and picked a door. "that one she yelled!" pointing to the door ion the direction that group 3 had come from. She spotted an axe and began chopping a hole in the surrounding wall. Vaughn took over after a few minutes in within no time they were in the room with the cubicles. 

"Ok, remember, watch out for booby traps! You can do this!" Vaughn yelled. 

He took the route Jack had taken and Glory took Irina's route. 

Vaughn grunted as the lights began to fall and the glass fell. They met on the other side and spied the hole in the window the Irina and Angenetta had made. 

The wires from the lights were flipping everywhere and from cubicles men burst out hooting at them.

"Go! Go!" Vaughn yelled and pushed Glory through the hole. 

***Groups 1 and 3's POV***

Angenetta pulled out a remote and a door opened to an elevator. 

"Everyone in!" she yelled as everyone filed in. 

They shared a look of confusion as the elevator did not display what floor they were on, but a series of weird symbols. 

Angenetta pressed the emergency escape button and a laptop unfolded from a compartment. She typed in something that was not displayed on the monitor of the laptop and typed far to quickly for any of them to even begin to comprehend what she was typing. Soon after, the elevator began moving. It seemed to be descending quickly, but Angenetta reassured them, that this was ok. When they started slowing down, they all assumed that they were coming to a stop. Finally, it stopped and the laptop refolded and disappeared. The doors opened shortly afterward and as soon as they had all exited he elevator the doors closed and it disappeared into the scenery. They found themselves back into the black and white room with the white flashing every millisecond. 

"I see they have not returned yet, that's perfectly fine." Angenetta spoke. 

***Group 2's POV***

Glory gave a yelp as she fell down onto the elevator covered with broken glass. Glancing down she saw blood beginning to escape from the multiple wounds on her hands. She grasped the sides of the opening on the roof on the elevator before she jumped down into it. Vaughn jumped down into it a few moments later with blood trickling form his hands too. 

"Think the would've warned us." Glory muttered. She pressed the button to go down, but it wasn't working. Vaughn stepped up to help, but she blocked him with her hand. Her black outfit had been ripped running out of the room and there was quite possible form the way she was feeling other cuts that she couldn't see right now. 

She ripped open the compartment with all the buttons and pulled on the wires. Ripping one slightly she pressed her bloodied hand to it and sparks began to erupt from it. She removed her hand and the doors opened. 

Let's go!" she yelled. 

Vaughn hurried after her, as she took the stairs two at a time. They came to a stop at a door that was locked. She kicked it open after her 3rd try and ran through it to find herself in the white and black room wit the light flashing on and off every millisecond. Vaughn hurried after her as she rounded a corner and then another before meeting up with the group. 

***Group 1 and 3's POV***

Everyone turned around to find a cut, bruised, and bloodied Glory with a cut and bloodied Vaughn behind her. 

"You made it." congratulations." Angenetta called. "Don't complain about this mission, because I told you guys, playtime's over. You all with be treated for your injuries, but first, to answer Sloane's question. I should hope I look like him, because I'm his mother."

A/N: Wow, long chapter. So, can I have a review? Training's over and tomorrow they go under cover. Wow, this is the longest chapter I have ever written… I think. Wow, this chapter is 4163 words, so if you read this whole thing, MAJOR kudos to you. Hehe, twelve pages baby! So, can I have a review? You can have a cookie if you do. 


	7. Phat 5

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Alias. Or do I? Nope.

A/N: thanks for the great reviews!

Chapter 6~Phat 5 

***Sydney's POV***

"I knew it!" I boosted. Sark had now walked up to his mother, looking her over carefully. But what reflected in his eyes was not happiness, nor was it desire or confusion. Pure hatred shone in his eyes. 

"You impassive little bitch!" Sark muttered throwing a punch at his mother. She blocked it easily.

"Now Julian, don't fight me. I know leaving you with Irina, letting you believe countless lies and feeling all alone in this world, but I'm here to make up for it. Please let me." Angenetta pleaded.

"Wow, you deserted me long before the age of ten and now have come back into my life now that I'm a grown man and can take of myself, gee, thanks _mother._" Sark spat.

"I don't like how you used mother." Angenetta scolded.

"Like how?" Sark asked folding his arms. 

"Like there was supposed to be another word after it." Angenetta continued. 

"Glory, Vaughn, please exit out the right door, where you will be treated for your wounds." 

"Ok." Glory replied and left with Vaughn at her heels. 

"So, you guys have not only proved that you suck at teamwork, but you have determination. I'm sending Sydney, Vaughn, Julian, Irina, Jack, and I to go undercover." Angenetta informed us.

"So, basically, everyone except Glory." I translated. 

"She has been the cause of death fo teammates. But, since you think she should go, I'll send her in. If anything happens, however, I'm holding I over your head." Angenetta told me.

"But, I didn't mean-" I stated.

"Of course you didn't mean to undermine my authority. You were simply trying to help out a friend. Now you all may exit out that right door. Your things have been packed, you will leave for the mission tomorrow. Tonight you will stay at a safe house." Angenetta declared. As everyone starting filing out Angenetta pulled me aside. 

"If you break my Julian's heat, I will put your head on a spike, before torturing you will all my fun gadgets." she warned.

I liked my lips. "But I'm not going ou-" I started.

"Of course you're not going to do it. Because there are consequences. Think about that. Good day." She told me. 

I shrugged it off and continued out the door. 

***Irina's POV***

"If you ever, ever, _ever_, threaten my daughter again, you'll get to have fun with _my _toys. Then again, fun, pain, same difference. Think about it. Good day." I told her before exiting the room. 

~~~The next day~~~

***Sydney's POV***

Dressed in a red frilly dress I linked my arm with Sark. I had on a black wig with red highlights that curled outward at the bottom. I wore red high heels to match with my ruby bracelet. Sark, wearing the usual suit, pushed open the doors to the Concurrence as we strolled in. Walking up to an information desk Sark threw down his invitation.

"Name's Black, Andrew black. And this here is my bitch, Carmen. Goes everywhere with me." Sark told the woman sitting at the desk in the best mixture of an American accent and a pimp voice. 

"Hello Mr. Black and his… associate Carmen. Right this way." the woman told us. As soon as she got up, we realized how short she was. The woman, no taller than 5' 3'' was wear a black skirt and a white shirt. Her blonde hair was up in a bun and the thick glasses she wore made her appear 20 years older. 

Sark looked at me before continuing behind the lady. The hallway that she led us down was very plain and simple. The walls were white and the doors were wooden. There was absolutely nothing else that you could see .All the doors were closed and there was nothing on the walls. We must have passed 30 doors before finally turning to the right and opening a door. We passed through green double doors. Using a key card the lady opened another set of doors and an office was revealed. 

A polished rich wooden desk with a laptop sat in front of a black leather office chair and some wooden cabinets. The chair swiveled around.

"You may leave us Rosemary." the person form the chair spoke. It turned out to be yet another blonde woman. Her hair was crimped and fell just short of her shoulders. She wore both lip and eyeliner and it vaguely looked like she was wearing other kinds of makeup as well. She was dressed in a blue blouse and black skirt. She also had on light blue lipstick. 

"So, your Mr. Black and Carmen, huh?" she asked in an American accent.

"Follow me." 

She got out of the chair and locked the door before pulling out a dusty blue book. Opening the book, she pulled out a remote and pressed a few buttons. Within seconds a compartment opened up that scanned the palm of her hand. A door appeared from the wall and she typed in a code. Within a minute a bookcase reversed revealing a door. She took out a set of keys and searched though them until she found the right one. It was a peculiar key because not only was it pink, it was more circular. The door opened and she motioned for us to follow. The door appeared to be steel. After it opened we found ourselves staring at a hallway. The door behind us closed and we followed close behind her as she turned left at the 7th door. She opened the door to reveal a conference table. 

"Mr. Black, Carmen, I would like you to meet the phat 5." she introduced. 

"My name, by the way is Izzabell. That is Maria." She told us pointing to a dirty blonde with hair halfway down her back wearing a pink blouse and a black skirt. "The one beside her is Nefertiri" a brunette with black hair looked up and smiled. She appeared to be Spanish or of some exotic origin and wore a black skirt and a red blouse.

***Sark's POV***

I glanced at Sydney, watched her start to move slightly uncomfortable before ceasing all movement. Turning my attention to Izzabell I listened to the others she had to introduce. "The one wearing a yellow blouse and the black skirt is Topanga while the one in the green blouse and black skirt is Abnore'." 

Topanga had crimped dirty blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders and looked like she was no older than 18. Abnore' looked as if she were from the Asian continent with her shiny black, straight, and shoulder length hair. 

"Last, but not least is Claire." Izzabell introduced pointy to an old lady.

~~~3rd person omniscient POV***

Sydney and Sark shared the same thought. _Is that Mrs. Cluberhouden? _

***Izzabell's POV***

"Well welcome to our organization. I would like you to meet our other inductees." I informed them, pointing towards one of the many doors in the room. 

Topanga got up and opened the door behind her. In walked Irina, Jack, and Glory. 

"I like your outfits, they're cute." Glory complimented. "I love to see women in power." 

"Why thank you Gloria." I replied. "Carmen, Mr. Black, I would like you to meet, Erin, John, and Gloria. Now normally, we don't appreciate guys joining of sisterhood. But I suppose we could make an exception. You just need to prove your loyalty. Mr. Black?" 

"Yes?" Sark asked just about 100% sure of what she was gonna ask him to do.

"Please shoot one of our new inductees." I barked.

"Ummm, I don't have a…" Sark trailed off.

"Gun?" I asked tossing him a handgun. 

***Sark's POV***

__

Where's Vaughn when you need him? Shit, I need them to trust us so we can take them down. I thought aiming the gun. Pointing it at Jack I closed my eyes as I pulled the trigger and Jack fell to the floor. 

I watched as Glory suppressed a scream and Irina looked pissed. I couldn't even bear to look at Sydney. Mrs. Cluberhouden looked surprised, but hid it very well. 

"Now, that that's over. Let us go." Izzabell ordered. Immediately all the women in the room sitting down stood up simultaneously. "We are now the Phat 10. Congrats." 

They exited out of a red door and walked through a dark hallway. It didn't seem to bother the Phat 5 though, they seemed use to it. The door opened and then stepped into a white room. It flashed blue and then turned white again. Another door opened and then proceeded to walk through. It seemed to be a warehouse. They passed endless boxes of all shapes and sizes. Walking up to a box the height of a one story house however, Izzabell typed in a code. The box revealed a door that opened moments later. They walked inside the box and found themselves staring at people working at their desks. 

"Through here." Izzabell ordered. They passed a set of rooms with windows to display what was going on inside. From the looks of it, they were passing training rooms, test rooms, and other miscellaneous rooms. The florescent lights overhead were all kinds of interesting shapes. Izzabell finally reached a door to her right and pushed it open. Finding ourselves in a big spacious rooms with just a truck to fill up the space, we wondered what was going down.

"Here you can obviously see a truck. Inside a truck are boxes. Inside on of the boxes is a suitcase. Inside the suitcase is a briefcase. Inside the briefcase is a code. If you decrypt the code you will find out that it is a virus. It will be the worse computer virus the world has ever seen. This mission is very simple, you will deliver the boxes to a location that will be given to you. You will get there by the time specified, not a second later. Understand? I know, I have calculated into the time, enough time in case you get 2 flats, 2 restroom breaks, and a while of extra time in case someone becomes suspicious of the truck. Once you deliver the packages to the location there will be someone there. He will defuse one of he objects. He already knows which box it's in. This is a precaution. If you take too long to get there then, well, let's just see you wont see the next day. Understand?" Izzabell asked. 

"What if we don't make it in the time specified?" I asked.

"Good question Mr. Black. If you don't and somehow defuse the object then _I _will see to it that you don't see the next day. Same if you double-cross me or take any of the packages." Izzabell notified us. 

"Ok, but what are they doing here?" Sydney asked referring to the phat 5. 

"They are going to brief you all and give you the specifics. "Remember, don't screw up. If you do you will not have another chance to." 

"You leave today. See you all soon, hopefully." Izzabell laughed, walking away. 

"Ok, listen up!" Topanga yelled. "Pair up with one of the Phat 5 to be briefed." 

***Vaughn's POV***

"Ok, thanks Kendall. That's great. Ok, bye." I spoke into one end of the phone. They had inspected every inch of Sydney's house multiple time, but still had found nothing. They were still analyzing that handwriting, comparing it to all the handwriting of fugitives they had. 

***Glory's POV***

She jumped into the truck beside Sark. Irina climbed in next, followed by Sydney who slammed the door closed. She glanced out the window before Sark started the truck. A gate opened and the truck departed form the building. Turning on a debugging device Sydney flipped open her phone. 

"Hello Marshall? I'm looking for a code to a virus. A potential threat. Once I give it to you I need you to work your magic. Yes, I'm looking for it now. Also there's something we have to defused, I know that it's in one of these boxes. Yes, I'll keep looking. Ok, could you put a trace on this phone to trace where we're going? Ok, thanks, bye. I' gonna turn on the Com link. Bye." Sydney spoke into the phone before turning it off. Opening a door behind the seat , Sydney walked towards the back of the truck with me following close behind. 

We could see dozens of boxes both big and small. 

"I'll take the right side, you take the left." I ordered. Sydney complied and began checking the boxes on her left.

After a few minutes I tried to get her attention. "Sydney, Sydney, Sydney" 

"What?" she asked turning around. 

"Look." was all I said. 

***Izzabell's POV***

I walked up to a car and rapped on the window. The window winded down slowly. The person was sitting on the driver's side awaiting instruction. 

"Hello Lauren. I need you to follow the truck that just left there. Make sure everything goes as planned. Can you do that?" I asked.

"Of course." she promised before winded up the window and driving off in a Black Altima. 

***Sydney's POV***

I turned around and walked towards Glory. I peered into the box she was pointing at. In the big box lay kids, ALOT of kids. 

A/N: So review? Review and you get a brownie…. And you get an update. No review no update. Simple as that. 


	8. Secondary protocol

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias, plain and simple.

A/.N: SOOOOO sorry for the very late update.

****

Chapter 7 Secondary protocol

Jack's POV

Deciding that enough time had passed, I opened my eyes and glanced around. Getting up I looked around before exiting out of one of the doors.

"Hello, this is Papa Bear, my birthday has been canceled." I whispered into my earpiece. It was a code that translated to 'Hello, this is Jack Bristow, my plans have been changed.'

" Ok, we'll cancel the invitation." someone answered from the other end. Which translated into, "Ok, we'll inform the others."

I shifted around my shirt to reveal my bulletproof vest as I pulled out the bullet. Quickly hiding it once again, I continued to make my way around the building.

Sydney's POV

My eyes grew wide as I saw the kids. They looked scared, cold, confused and hungry. I started unloading the kids, what surprised me where that they ranged from babies to teenagers.

"I'm not here to hurt you." I wished, tears welling up in my eyes as I wondered what was going to happen to the kids if I did not get them out. "You'll be ok, I promise."

Vaughn's POV

"Vaughn here, you found a match? Lauren's, no it can't be. Check it again, maybe someone's framing her." I told them.

"Agent Vaughn, please calm down, we ran the tests multiple times, the results are correct. I'm sorry." the man told me.

"Calm down? You're accusing my wife of-" I started yelled.

"Agent Vaughn, calm down!" the man yelled from the other end of the phone.

"I am, calm!" I yelled, slamming down the phone.

Glory's POV

I helped Sydney unload the children with almost no hassle from them. They seemed to act as if they had been trained to do as they were told or at least beaten into that mode.

"Ok, I need you guys to do me a favor. We're gonna save your lives, but we need your help, ok? We need you to search these boxes for a suitcase. If you find any, please bring them to us, ok? It is necessary for our survival." I told them before getting jabbed in the ribs from Sydney.

"Oh, wat'd I say?" I complained.

"At least use a euphemism." she whispered.

Lauren's POV

I drove 2 cars behind them truck and kept an eye out for suspicious activity. Popping in a Brittany Spears CD, I kept on hand on the steering wheel. I turned up the volume as the song, "Every time" sounded through the speakers.

Irina's POV

"What's going on back there?" I asked getting up off the seat.

"Change of plans." Sydney called back.

I headed towards the back of the truck to find myself surrounded by children.

"What are they doing here?" I asked, noting their ripped and dirtied clothes.

"We found them, they were in the boxes." Glory told me, searching a box.

"Found it, Marshall, talk to me." Sydney spoke through her com link, walking towards the back of the truck, describing it to him.

After a few minutes Sydney suddenly yelled, "Turn left!"

Sark veered the truck to her command and asked what the hell was going on.

"The codes are codes to a virus." Sydney explained.

Lauren's POV

The song "Every time" had finished and now another song was playing when my cell phone rang.

"Lauren, something's seriously wrong. I wanna know, who the fuck screwed us up, those codes aren't the codes for the virus, those are the codes to our system." Izzabell yelled.

"is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Yes, I don't trust our informant that much and I defiantly don't trust new recruits with that much information, you must at whatever cost, terminate the truck and the people inside of it!" she demanded.

"but, what about the package inside of it? We'll be losing a lot of money." I told Izzabell.

"I don't care, just d it damn it!" Izzabell screamed hanging up the phone.

I pressed down on the gas as I swerved in and out of lanes to catch up with the truck.

Sark's POV

"We've got a tailgater." I informed everyone. "I say, we drop off the children with one of you guys and then we deal with this person."

I slowed down by a 7 eleven to let off Irina and the kids, or actually they jumped off. I actually stopped the truck inside some warehouse. I jumped out of the truck and helped Sydney and Glory get out.

Sydney still held the device in her hand as she got out.

It didn't take too long for Lauren to pull up in her black Altima. She got out of the car, with her gun pointed towards Sydney, before aiming it to me, and then finally Glory.

"Where's Irina? Where's the package? Get down on the ground! Do what I say damn it!" Lauren yelled.

"Easy, one question at a time, your majesty." Sydney cried mockingly.

"I wouldn't be attempting to make jokes seeing as how there actually is a weapon in that truck." Lauren laughed.

Sydney stared at the object in question and ripped off it's top layer. Underneath it, she realized what Lauren was getting at. There was a timer on it clicking off how long that had to defuse it, and there was only 20 seconds left.

"Secondary protocol, you understand." Lauren sneered.

A/N: Read and review? Review and you get a cookie.


	9. Diggin' your scene

Disclaimer: same as previous chapters.

A/N: Thanks so much for the inspiriting reviews! And the drama continues…

Previously on Come Clean:

Sydney stared at the object in question and ripped off it's top layer. Underneath it, she realized what Lauren was getting at. There was a timer on it clicking off how long that had to defuse it, and there was only 20 seconds left.

"Secondary protocol, you understand." Lauren sneered.

Chapter 8 Diggin' your scene

__

Tell me why we're all gluttons for pain   
The girl is totally insane   
She doesn't know the meaning of tame   
Still I can't put out the flame

Sydney's POV

__

Secondary protocol my ass. I thought throwing back my arm. "Steal this bitch!" with that I hurled it towards Lauren and jumped down towards the ground with Sark not far behind me. I landed with a thud and a few seconds later I heard an explosion. I glanced over at Sark who was staring off in Lauren's direction.

"What's that sound?" Sark asked me.

"huh?" I asked.

__

Hey hey I wanna play on the team that you despise   
Every day a new disguise   
Every night a Halloween   
She says keep the motor runnin' man   
Like I was some machine

He pointed his chin towards the entrance we had come out of and we spotted black vans entering the warehouse.

"Something makes me think that they're not on our side." I whispered to him before I crouched as I ran for cover.

__

You can talk talk but I'm keepin' her stock   
I wouldn't even change a thing   
Why fight you've got me roped and tied   
I hit your baited line   
I'm so diggin' your scene

I turned on my Com link. "HQ, we need backup, NOW!" I whispered.

"We're on the same wavelength, help should be there promptly." a voice informed me.

I glanced down on my gun before I checked to see if there were still bullets in there. Giving a side glance towards Sark, I turned around before slowly rising up from behind the box.

"Sark! Bristow! Get your asses out of here and stop playing games!" Lauren yelled, knocking over a box. There were hundreds and hundreds of boxes in piles to give just about anybody cover.

__

I said you're playing with my head   
I could split instead   
I'm so diggin' your scene

I open fired towards the car tires and then at the people in the car.

They returned fire, leaning out of the windows.

Sark began to run towards Lauren to attack her, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him under the cover of the box.

"If you get her now, they'll shoot your ass, take them down first. You can do whatever you want _after _backup gets here." I demanded.

__

On you like a hungry tick   
Like a junkie knows he ought to kick   
But I don't want to be dope sick   
So I scramble for a fix 

"Screw that." he argued, shrugging off my arm and running after Lauren. Lauren was on the other side of the warehouse, by boxes full of lawn mowers and DVDs, etc. I wondered why I loved Sark if he was supposed to be my most hated enemy. And I used to hate him. _So what changed my mind? Wait, I'm not sure I did change my mind? Maybe underneath this physical attraction I still loathe him. Maybe…_

A man spotted Sark and turned his gun from me to him.

__

Voodoo and sorcery too I can't shake your freaky spell

"Shit," I mumbled, aiming for the guy. Pulling the trigger I heard a click. _Fuck! _I screamed mentally as I scurried to reload.

__

Why fight you've got me roped and tied   
I hit your baited line   
I'm so diggin' your scene   
I said you're playing with my head   
I could split instead   
I'm so diggin' your scene

I bent down, and heard shots. A while later I heard the slump of a body and realized that backup or no backup we couldn't wait any longer. Dashing to the side of the warehouse with boxes full of guns I grabbed a few and ran charging at the people in the vans. One guy, obviously new, aimed his gun towards me, but I dodged the bullets before sending a high kick his way to kick it out of his hand. It went flying across the floor as I grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the van. Throwing him onto another box, I did a roundhouse sending him to the ground. I started again for him when I felt something hit me in my back. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees. Most likely that same person grabbed me and did a body slam. I fell to the ground clutching my side.

__

Can anybody tell me why we're Springer bound   
Why we feel so up when we're kept down   
On a short leash behind a barbed wire fence   
With no chance of parole on a life sentence

"Ow, fuck" I muttered. I glanced up and noticed it was a guy who wasn't exactly physically fit in the middle. He attempted to kick me, but I rolled out of the way and threw him to the ground. Picking him up I threw a punch at him and slammed him into the boxes. Doing a roundhouse, he fell to the ground. I jumped into the nearest van, looking for others. The van appeared empty and bare, so I waited awhile before getting out. I glanced over and noticed another man reloading his gun, most likely attempting to shoot me. I shot at him until I saw him hit the ground. Hearing gun fire I spun around and searched for it's source.

"Where are they?" I asked out loud.

"Surprise bitch." someone muttered and I turned around just in time for them to pull the trigger.

__

My friends tell me I should run   
They say they think she's got a gun   
But that just only turns me on   
Right on Right on Right on

Sark's POV

I dropped my gun and glanced around for Sydney. I couldn't see her and I had just heard a body slump to the ground. _No, no, it cant be. _I thought hyperventilating. Licking my lips I glimpsed the sight of an empty warehouse. All sounds were quite. A dead Lauren lay beneath my feet, and a few bodies lay either unconscious or dead on the ground. _There were more people than this, where are they? I wondered. _Reloading my gun I began to look around. Peering from behind a pile of boxes, I passed by a van and heard talking.

__

Hey hey I wanna play for the team that you despise

"Tell them we've got what we want. The rest of the vans can pull out." a voice ordered. Taking a few steps back, I shot the tires and the windows. I heard the footsteps of people in the vans. I grabbed the handle and pulled the door open only to find it empty.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled.

I heard the screeching of tires and saw familiar vans pull up. "CIA freeze!" they demanded sending shots towards the vans. Something caught my eye to the left, so I headed in the direction as the vans began moving out. That's when I saw it. Izzabella was drabbing Sydney's limp body into a van.

__

Why fight you've got me roped and tied   
I hit your baited line   
I'm so diggin' your scene   
I said you're playing with my head   
I could split instead   
I'm so diggin' your scene

Moments after they got into the van, it started up. I ran towards it shooting everywhere on the van. Regardless of that fact, the van still sped off, in the hole that had been created because of the explosion. Chasing after it, I ran into the bright daylight behind it attempting to catch up. It didn't take long however for it to speed away. I glanced round for a car to "borrow" but there were none in sight.

"No!" I screamed. I headed back towards the warehouse. Hearing the gunfire I could tell that the other vans hadn't been so successful in escaping. A while later I saw a group of men walking into a van accompanied by agents with weapons. I noticed Vaughn holding something to his body with bold dropping on the ground behind him and jumping into a car that sped away.

I jumped into the truck that we had come in and drove after them.

A/N: So, no review, no update, as simple as that.


	10. Total eclipse of the heart

Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned Alias, but it'll never happen.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story. And now the drama continues…

Suggested listening: **TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEART (Bonnie Tyler )**

* * *

Previously on Come clean:

"Surprise bitch." someone muttered and Sydney turned around just in time for them to pull the trigger.   
I dropped my gun and glanced around for Sydney. I couldn't see her and I had just heard a body slump to the ground.

…

Moments after they got into the van, it started up. I ran towards it shooting everywhere on the van. Regardless of that fact, the van still sped off, in the hole that had been created because of the explosion.

…

I jumped into the truck that we had come in and drove after them.

* * *

Chapter 9 Total eclipse of the heart

Sydney's POV

My eyes fluttered open as I took in the sounds and sights around me. I was in some small room. Except the room kept spinning as if it were taking turns. The room had lights roughly strung up as if it had been done in a hurry. Glancing up, I noticed there was some silver oval device covering my head. I was surrounded by people, hurrying about. It appeared as if some kind of surgery was about to begin. Medical equipment could be found all over the room, however, blood was slashed all over the place. Glancing down and realizing I was bleeding I could only assume that it was my blood splashed on the medical supplies. _If I were in some medical facility wouldn't it be much more sterile? _I reasoned. _Unless, the CIA doesn't have me. _Coming to this conclusion, I decided it was best not to announce my consciousness until I was sure I could defend myself. If I had lost blood I could begin to fight them and lose consciousness. Glancing back up at the device on my head I realized what it was. It was the same device used on me, awhile ago to make me lose my memory. Jumping up, I detached myself form it immediately.

"Miss, miss, please lay back down." a man begged keeping up the charade. I jumped up and threw a weak left hook at him. I grabbed the bed I had previously been laying in for support. The bed appeared to just be a gurney. The man grabbed a syringe and slowly walked towards me.

"Take it easy miss. We're not here to hurt you. Trust us, please." the man persisted. He wasn't even dressed for surgery, he had on a suit with a hospital gown covering it. I, along with everyone else in the room, was wearing a hospital gown. It appeared to be the only thing they had to keep up the charade.

"Screw you." I muttered, grabbing the nearest equipment and throwing it at him.

"You're not strong enough, we must start the surgery soon." the man persisted. "You just came out of surgery, that's why."

I wondered what he was talking about, when I remembered Izzabella shooting me. _They must have taken out the bullet. But why would they do that? Unless they still needed me and Izzabella was just venting her anger at my betrayal. Then why would she want to erase my memory? I wish Sark were here. He could help me figure this out. Figure what out? You're just becoming sloppy. That's ok, everyone eventually becomes sloppy with age. Your reflexes were bound to slow down. _I shook my head free of those thoughts as I tried to escape the situation at hand.

Turnaround, every now and then I get a   
little bit lonely and you're never coming around   
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a   
little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears   
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a   
little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by   
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a   
little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes   
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and   
then I fall apart

A few moments later the break I needed came. The room veered right when something bumped us from the left. The men and women in the room grabbed onto something to keep themselves steady. I made a run for the door at the back of the room. My legs gave way as I collapsed on the ground. Deciding it best not to stand up, I crawled there. I made it there when suddenly we veered left, ramming into something on our left. I grabbed onto the door handle and glanced back. In the drivers seat I spotted a pissed off Izzabella and beside her sat some man. Twisting the gold handle the door didn't give way. I realized that it was locked and hurried to unlock it as the doctors ran towards me. Finally I had the door unlocked before I turned the knob and pushed on the door. It opened the reveal the ground moving beneath us. Of course the ground was actually moving, we were, but it appeared that way. Steadying myself I stood up, bent my knees, and jumped as most of the strength left me as I rolled on the ground. A truck made a U-Turn and was heading straight for me.

"Perfect, the amazing Sydney Bristow dies after getting run over." I muttered on the ground. Much to my surprise the truck stopped and Sark got out. He pulled me into his arms as we made our way back to the truck.

Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and   
then I fall apart

Turnaround, Every now and then I get a   
little bit restless and I dream of something wild   
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a   
little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms

"I'm not a child, I can walk on my own." I argued, pushing against Sark's strong arms.

"Oh you can?" he asked, letting me down. He watched as I fell to the ground pissed and ashamed of my weakness. "Stop being so damn stubborn."

I crossed my arms, or at least attempted to, as Sark picked me back up.

Turnaround, Every now and then I get a   
little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry   
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a   
little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes   
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and   
then I fall apart

After depositing me in the truck, Sark walked over to his side, climbing in. After we drove a few minutes in silence, Sark glanced over to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Fine." I muttered.

"You know, it's ok, to need someone." he informed me, turned a corner.

"I know that." I told him.

"Really, because you act as if your gonna die if you let someone help you." he retorted. "Why is that?"

"Where are you taking me?" I drilled.

"Somewhere." he responded.

"Somewhere where?" I persisted.

"Bloody hell!" Sark yelled, stepping on the breaks. "Even when I saved you, you're still suspicious!"

"I'm not suspicious." I argued. "I'm just… curious. I was just shot, abducted, and had my strength taken away from me. So, _excuuuuuse _me for being curious about where I'm going."

"So, you don't trust me." Sark concluded.

"I do trust you." I persisted. "I trust you and I need you."

Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and   
then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight   
And I need you more than ever   
And if you'll only hold me tight   
We'll be holding on forever   
And we'll only be making it right   
Cause we'll never be wrong together

"I doubt it." Sark muttered, stepping on the gas pedal as the car jerked forward again.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I woke up I found myself in some bed. I sat up, saturating in the room. I couldn't see the room because there were curtains of some kind attached to the rods above the bed, blocking the view. The sheets were red, as well as the pillow cases and the curtains blocking my view. Making my way to the edge of the bed, I pulled back the curtains. I climbed off the bed taking in all the sights. It was then when I noticed I was in a red nightie. _Sark, _I thought, smirking. The room was pretty. It was not in the shape of a square or a rectangle like most bedrooms where. It was an octagon. In 4 sides of the wall, there were long windows with those long cushiony seats underneath that if you flipped up the top, you could store things in it. The bed lay in front of one wall, with a television, DVD player, CD player, and computer by another wall. A dresser lay in front of one wall and few nightstands stood by the last wall. The nightstands were occupied with pictures. Near the dresser lay a door that was open. Inside lay a bathroom that was decorated in all shades of blue. On the other side of the dresser lay a door that from the looks of it, led to a walk-in closet. In between on of the windows and the nightstands was a door. That door most likely led out of the room. On both sides of the bed, lay 2 black nightstands that stood out against the red. The floor was tiled red and black in a pretty mixture. The other nightstands were black as well as the dresser. Heading towards the nearest window I ran my hand across the cloth fabric. It seemed to be the smoothest and softest thing I had ever felt. The cloth on the seats, however, were a shade of baby blue. Glancing outside I noticed that it was light outside. From the looks of it, the sun had rose only a few hours ago.

We can take it to the end of the line   
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time   
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark   
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks   
I really need you tonight   
Forever's gonna start tonight   
Forever's gonna start tonight

Slowly I made my way, on the cold tile, to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Since there was only 1 toothbrush there, I assumed it was for me. After I was finished brushing my teeth and gargling mouth wash I wondered where Sark was. I decided that I would go look for him after I took a shower. Crossing the room to the closet I pulled it open. Inside it the clothes were a variety of styles for different occasions and a multitude of colors. The shoes also varied greatly. Since I wasn't exactly sure where I was, I decided on something vague and elegant. I picked out a black dress that fell down less than halfway to my knees. It was frilly at the bottom and accentuated my figure. I decided on black high heels that weren't exactly all that high. Grabbing, them, I closed the closet and deposited them on my bed. I walked into the bathroom and went to take a shower.

After I was done, I dried off and got dressed into the outfit I had picked earlier. It was only after I had crossed the room and had my hand on the doorknob, ready to search for Sark that I noticed something there I hadn't spotted before. There was something white on the nightstand by the bed. I hurried over to it and noticed it was a phone. I picked it up and sure enough there was a dial tone. I dialed a familiar number and awaited for a voice to answer.

"Hello?" the voice greeted.

"Hey Weiss, this is Sydney, can you trace this call? I don't know where I am. Can you come get me please?" I pleaded.

"Sure thing Syd." he told me and almost immediately I heard typing on he other end. "Just give me a few minutes, ok?"

"Ok," I answered.

Once upon a time I was falling in love   
But now I'm only falling apart   
There's nothing I can do   
A total eclipse of the heart 

Sark's POV

I sat there staring at the report. It was the report that my men gave to me after they were done inspecting Sydney.

"Sir?" a man asked after knocking briefly on the door.

"Yes?" I answered, swiveling around in the chair.

"We, uh, noticed the young lady was making a call." the man started uncomfortably.

"Did you trace it?" I asked.

"Umm, yes. We traced it multiple times, we thought we were wrong. We traced it back to the CIA. We believe she was calling them to come get her." the man informed me.

"Really?" I asked intrigued.

"Should, we lock the young lady up and while we wait for them to come?" the man asked.

"And why would we do that?" I asked grabbing the mans tie.

"I, uh, to, uh, to prevent her from telling them things." the man chocked out.

"No, let her go as she pleases. She's not a prisoner here." I informed him. "Leave me."

So, this is what you've chosen? To betray me. I knew it was coming. You don't paint the sun and the moon in a picture. I guess I couldn't be the good guy Sydney wanted me to be.

Once upon a time there was light in my life   
But now there's only love in the dark   
Nothing I can say   
A total eclipse of the heart

Turnaround bright eyes   
Turnaround bright eyes   
Turnaround, every now and then I know   
you'll never be the boy you always you wanted to be

Sydney's POV

I sat there, on the ground, wondering what I had done. I had betrayed an unknowing Sark. Sark who had helped me when my beloved CIA didn't care. I had betrayed the man I loved.

Turnaround, every now and then I know   
you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am   
Turnaround, every now and then I know   
there's no one in the universe as magical and wonderous as you   
Turnaround, every now and then I know   
there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do   
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and   
then I fall apart   
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and   
then I fall apart

It didn't take long for Weiss to call back.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Syd?" Vaughn asked.

"Yeah." I answered, disappointed.

"We're on our way. We've traced your location and will make sure that area is secure. When we come in to get you, you must come quick because we're gonna take down anyone else in that place. Got it?" he told me.

I sat there, taking all that new information in. Sark had told me once that I would never be his prisoner. I wondered if that still held true.

"Syd, are you there?" Vaughn asked worried.

With a sigh, I replaced the phone receiver. _I'll be safe with Sark. I should have never doubted that.And I need you now tonight   
And I need you more than ever   
And if you'll only hold me tight   
We'll be holding on forever   
And we'll only be making it right   
Cause we'll never be wrong together_

__Irina's_ POV_

I walked through the halls wearing a suit with high heels. Except for the clicking sounds of my heels against the marble ground, the hall was deadly quite. The walls were a rich brown, with artifacts, paintings, and sculptures lining the walls. Turning down another hallway I opened the doors that blocked my path. The door opened slowly.

"Mr. Sark is on the phone." a man greeted me.

"Leave," I ordered to everyone in the room. The walls in this room were white, surrounded by fancy equipment. Phones, tables, computers, chairs, occupied the sections I was in.

"Derevko." I greeted.

"Hello Irina." Sark greeted.

"Morning Sark. Why'd you call?" I asked him.

"It's important. It's about Sydney-" he started.

"Sydney?" I asked, the ice in my voice leaving replaced by concern. What's wrong?"

"My men informed me she made a call to the CIA. They think she called for them to come get her. If that's the case when they get here they're gonna want to take a look around." Sark enlightened me.

"We might have enough time to evacuate the men, but we'll never get our equipment out in time. We'll be finished" I concluded shakily.

"Not necessarily. I'll keep them at bay. Good bye." Sark told me, hanging up the phone.

"Sark!" I yelled. I slammed down the phone and exhaled.

We can take it to the end of the line   
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time   
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark   
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks   
I really need you tonight   
Forever's gonna start tonight   
Forever's gonna start tonight

Sark's POV

I made my way down the hallway, heading for Sydney's room. When I reached it, I paused wondering if I should go in. Deciding that it was best, I turned the knob and pushed the door walking into her room. I closed the door behind me when I spotted Sydney on the ground. Crossing the room in quick strides, it didn't take me long to reach her. I kneeled down beside her before sitting on the ground. She was staring at the floor, her hair covering her face.

"Sydney." I called, brushing aside her hair and taking her in my arms.

Once upon a time I was falling in love   
But now I'm only falling apart   
There's nothing I can do   
A total eclipse of the heart

"Sydney?" I called again. It was then when I noticed it. She had been crying, she still was in fact. Quickly moving my hand, I brushed the tears away.

She just started at me before wrapping her arms around my neck, burying her face in my chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She stared up at me, guilt evident in her eyes. "I'm sorry" she muttered.   
"Sorry for what?" I asked her.

Before she could answer the sound of helicopters and what sounded like tanks filled my ears and an explosion was heard.

Once upon a time there was light in my life   
But now there's only love in the dark   
Nothing I can say   
A total eclipse of the heart

A/N: So, comments? No reply no update, as simple as that. Tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	11. A broken Hallelujah

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews.

Suggested Listening : Hallelujah by: Rufus Dainwrite

* * *

Previously on Come Clean:

"What's wrong?" Sark asked Sydney.

Sydney stared up at him, guilt evident in her eyes. "I'm sorry" she muttered.   
"Sorry for what?" he asked her.

Before she could answer the sound of helicopters and what sounded like tanks filled his ears and an explosion was heard.

Once upon a time there was light in my life   
But now there's only love in the dark   
Nothing I can say   
A total eclipse of the heart

* * *

**Chapter 10**

---Sydney's POV---

Sark pushed me to the ground to shelter from the explosion.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

I simply nodded.

Sark looked as if he were abut to say something, but then he dropped it. Pointing towards the ground Sark yelled, "Stay here. I gotta go."

"Where are you going?" I called after him as he ran out of the room.

I sat down on the ground registering what had happened. A few moments later I heard footsteps running around the building.

I took off my heels and ran to the closet. If I were gonna fight, I couldn't do it barefoot. Grabbing the nearest sock and sneakers I tied it up quickly. I threw of the dress in a hurry and threw on the nearest shirt and pants. Running to the door, I slowly opened it. I saw Vaughn and was about to run out to find out what happened when I realized that he was speaking to someone who wasn't CIA.

Vaughn, dressed in OP clothes, looked around suspiciously, before transferring some kinda of small black data chip to the guy.

"Are you sure your men didn't see you?" the man asked Vaughn.

"Positive, they're busy looking for an agent. Look, I've got to go. Remember our deal, don't break it!" Vaughn yelled, running down another hallway.

The man looked around, before heading off into a different hallway.

The walls were a rich brown with artifacts, paintings, and sculptures lining the walls. The ground was a beautiful marble ground. Closing the door silently behind me I headed after Vaughn. I turned the corner he had turned, but I didn't see him. The house was too big, he could be anywhere. I heard the sound of men hurrying bout, but I couldn't find them. I kicked open a door and found a multitude of weapons there. Grabbing a few guns, I began searching for signs of anyone.

---Irina's POV---

I shouted orders to my men telling them or grab what they could, specifically the most important things, and to hurry out of the house.

"Where's Sark?" I asked grabbing a guy by the collar.

"I don't know. Last time I saw him, he went to visit the young lady." the young man told her.

"dismissed." I told him, letting lose my grip of him. I walked slowly into the room down the hallway and pushed open both it's doors. Pushing a strand of hair behind my ear I stared at the room. On the desk were pictures- dozens of pictures. Pictures of Sydney and I, pictures of Sydney and Sark, pictures of Jack, Sydney, and I, all sorts of pictures. I grabbed a hand bag and commenced packing this pictures carefully. These pictures meant more to me than any equipment or knowledge we had.

---Sark's POV---

Turning the corner, I bumped into, Sydney's friend, Weiss.

"Take a left, then a right, go down the hallway, then take a right. I left Sydney in her room, but knowing her she found our weapon supply. Go there." I told him, before walking past him.

---Weiss's POV---

I stood there, dumbfounded. _Why did Sark, give me Syd's location. And she's running around free? Shouldn't they have her locked up in some cage? Shouldn't they know her whereabouts for every second of the day. Unless they didn't care. Maybe the did care, enough to let her have freedom. But, then why did she call us? Damn, I hate complications. _I snapped out of it, remembering Syd's safety. Following Sark's directions I found myself in the weapon room. I spotted Sydney leaving the room.

"Weiss." she greeted, giving me a hug. "This way."

She led me to an exit. "I found it, shortly after I found the weapon room, then I went back to get more supplies."

"Bear, come in, the train tracks have been lain." a voice informed me.

" Copy that." I spoke into his walkie-talkie.

"What's going on?" Sydney asked frantically.

---Sark's POV---

I spotted my target as a wicked grin spread across my face. I aimed my sniper rifle towards Vaughn as I muttered, "This is for hurting and betraying Sydney." With that I pulled the trigger. Vaughn went down with a thud. I knew that they would have noticed and that I couldn't just walk away.

"Where did t come from?" an agent asked, but I was already out of their sight. They shot in the dare that I had been in and I ran down the stairs, shooting my other gun at them as I made my way down. I fell to the ground and hurried out of the section. I could hear the thud of the agents footsteps as they hurried behind me. Opening a door, I slammed it shut. I typed a message into the computer and hurriedly pressed send. I ran into another room in the house before the agents could run into this room.

---Weiss's POV--

We were already out of the house, walking on the hot, green grass, when the code to evacuate came through.

"Sark." I heard Sydney mutter.

"What?" I asked her.

"I have to go back." she yelled ripping her hand form my grip.

She hurried back into the house as I ran after her.

I've heard there was   
a secret chord   
That David played, and   
it pleased the Lord   
But you don't really care   
for music, do you?   
It goes like this:   
The fourth, the fifth   
the minor fall, the major lift   
the baffled king

Composing Hallelujah 

---Sark's POV---

I was strolling out of the room into the hallway when Sydney bumped into me.

"Baby, we've gotta get out of here. I don't have a good feeling about this." she told me, grabbing my hand. We ran down the hallway in a hurry.

---Irina' POV---

I had finished packing everything I wanted. I stared at the room, with one last ounce of nostalgia.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

---Glory's POV---

I watched in fear as I wondered what was taking them so long to retrieve Sydney.

---Weiss's POV---

I ran back into the building, calling Syd's name. _She has to get out of here. I have to get her. She doesn't know. She doesn't know. _Those thoughts kept me from running back outside, knowing I had to get her out of there.

Your faith was strong   
But you needed proof   
You saw her bathing   
On the roof   
Her beauty and the   
Moonlight overthrew you   
She tied you to a kitchen chair   
She broke your throne   
And she cut your hair   
And from your lips   
She drew the Hallelujah

---unknown agent's POV---

"Is agent Bristow out?" I asked.

"Correct, Agent Weiss called it in awhile ago." another agent told me.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

---Glory's POV---

I answered my phone as I heard it ring. "Glory."

"Hey Glory, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to tell Dixon, that Vaughn, he's a terrorist. I saw him talking to one and he was exchanging information on a black data disk. Sark also sent to Dixon some important information about it and some more evidence. Tell Dixon to accept the information. Tell them not toe blame Sark or my mother, please, I love them. Please, do this for me, look Glory can you do that for me?" Sydney told me.

"Of course, now, where are you Syd, please tell me that your outside of the house, Syd where are you?" I asked her frantically.

Maybe I've been here before   
I know this room   
I've walked this floor   
I used to live alone   
Before I knew you   
I've seen your flag   
On the marble arch   
Love is not a victory march   
It's a cold and   
It's a broken Hallelujah

---unknown agent's POV---

"Blow it, orders of Kendall. It's no longer useful." I told another agent.

He pressed a button and we watched as one of Irina's house blew up.

"Whoa, look at those sweet fireworks." the same agents laughed.

We high-fived each other.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time   
You let me know   
What's really going on below   
But now you never show   
It to me, do you?   
I remember when   
_I moved in, you   
Your holy dark   
Was moving too   
And every breath we drew   
Was Hallelujah_

--Glory's POV---

"Hello, Syd, Sydney answer me! Where are you!" I yelled into the phone. But, it didn't matter, because the other line was dead.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
  
Maybe there's a God above   
And all I ever   
Learned from love   
Was how to shoot   
At someone   
Who outdrew you   
It's not a cry   
You can hear at night   
It's not somebody   
Who's seen the light   
It's a cold and   
It's a broken Hallelujah

3 hours later

I sat on the ground, back in LA, as the rain fell. _No on knew. So many damn agents there and not a single one knew. _I cried as I hit my head on the van door. I had attempted to go back inside to tell them to truth, but it didn't matter because as soon as I exited the van I crumpled to the ground crying. No one had seen me of course, because I was the last one to depart out of the van. The others just assumed Sydney, Vaughn, and Weiss had gone off celebrating as did many other agents. Not only that, but since they were friends it was pretty much expected.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

A/N: So, no review, no update, as simple as that. Comments? The Epilogue will be up shortly., along with your review nudge nudge.


	12. Epilogue The story of a girl

Disclaimer: So, we've come to the end of this story; do I now own Alias? Nope, never have, never will.

A/N: Thanks so much for your inspiring reviews! And now the epilogue aka the story of a girl.

****

Epilogue The story of a girl

---Glory's POV---

I ran into the building soaking wet and not caring bout the glances and stares being thrown my way. My dripping hair clung to my face as I hurried past security and into the Ops center. My boots revealed my presence as I ran down the hall. Throwing open the door I found herself in the middle of a debriefing. Kendal and Dixon gave me looks of disapproval, the stronger one coming from Kendal.

"What do you want?" Kendal asked sternly.

"What wrong? Did something go wrong?" Dixon asked the woman more gentle than Kendal had.

I backed up into a wall and slid down it, my face streaming with tears. Dixon looked at Kendal perplexed while Kendal's face simply stated, 'This better be good'.

"Where's your team?" Dixon asked.

__

I wondered what to tell them, about the story of how Syd and Sark came to be. How could I tell them what I didn't know. How could I tell them the story of how friendship could make you sacrifice everything; how they had stayed behind for the intangible things; how they all deserved a respectable burial. For love conquers all.

__

This is the story of a girl

who cried a river and drowned the whole world

and while she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

when she smiles....

__

how many days in a year?

she woke up with hope but she only found tears

and I can be so insincere

making her promises never for real

as long as she stands there waiting

wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes

how many days disappear

when you look in the mirror so how do you choose?

__

Your clothes never wear as well the next day

and your hair never falls in quite the same way

you never seem to run out of things to say...

__

This is the story of a girl

who cried a river and drowned the whole world

and while she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

when she smiles....

__

How many lovers would stay?

Just to put up with this shit day after day

how did we wind up this way

watching our mouths for the words that we say

as long as we stand here waiting

wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose

how do we get there today

when we're walking to far for the price of our shoes

__

Your clothes never wear as well the next day

and your hair never falls in quite the same way

but you never seem to run out of things to say...

Looking up at my superiors I sobbed out, "They're dead."

Holding my knees and looking down, the tears still falling, I knew I would have to tell them what happened.

__

this is the story of a girl

who cried a river and drowned the whole world

and while she looks so sad and lonely there

I absolutley lover her

when she smiles...

__

Your clothes never wear as well the next day

and your hair never falls in quite the same way

you never seem to run out of things to say...

__

This is the story of a girl

who cried a river and drowned the whole world

and while she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her....

__

this is the story of a girl

her pretty face she hid from the world

and while she looks so sad and lonely there

I absolutely love her....

Sydney's POV

I stared one last time at the building in which we had schemed and planed to take down evil organizations.

"I'll miss it." I whispered. "This life."

"Ready to go?" a voice asked from the driver's seat.

"I'll miss those naive bastards. Yea, I'm ready." I answered before we drove away.

__

This is the story of a... girl

who cried a river and drowned the whole world

and while she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

when she smiles....

oh when she smiles!....

A/N: Questions/ Comments? Thanks so much for reading this story! Your reviews have been awesome! Please leave a review! Kudos to all! Have fun and never forget to smile!

Make Sarkney, not war

lilspy


End file.
